Time Revolution
by Hopelesslyinlove2480
Summary: I'm back! And so is Hermione and Remus! Okay, you'll have to read Time Encahnting before you read this. For those of you who have, four years after everyone has graduated, happy time right? Worng, a dark lifstyle now lurks over the Lupin residence, hi
1. Farther Away

**Okay everyone I'm back! Party can start now. Alright, enough about how about? How are all you guys? Leave it in those reviews I so love to get!**

**The whole thing is like the last story, POV's switch, song at the top is Hermione's, song at the bottom is Remus's, and I OWN THE SONGS!**

**This story stars in 1981, three years after the end on the last one, approximately.**

**Alright, here were go, back to business.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The Beauty and the Beast Books

Book Two: Time Revolution

Chapter One

Farther Away

When I'm alone I want to run away

And now I will no matter what you say

My scars grow deeper everyday

For some reason I cannot stay here

I need to leave this place

I can never again see your face- from Hideaway.

Hermione's POV

It was a cold and windy October night in the country side of England. Trees bent in the forceful wind and looked like ghosts in the pale weak light. The gate of the Lupin residence swung back and forth, but the residents inside didn't notice. They were both much too preoccupied.

Hermione Lupin sat at her desk, writing on a very long piece of parchment. Its subject was currently secret, but some much was in the current time of war and confusion. Besides, everyone had learned not to ask by now.

Her writing had nothing to do with the war, which was unusual, because it took up most of the twenty-one year old thoughts. As with everyone involved, the war had once been in the back of her mind, but now Hermione was the most concerned, confident, and at the same time scared of the whole affair.

Footsteps padded against the floor of the hallway outside and Hermione quickly rolled up the parchment, not wanted her husband to see it. By now they were used to secrets, but this was one she especially did not want him to know about.

"Hey hon," said Remus Lupins voice from the doorframe. She turned around in her chair and faced him. It had been almost three years since she had first met him, no actually seven (she never counted the extra four because they didn't matter), but it surprised her how different, yet how the same he looked. "Are you hungry?" he asked. "I made pasta."

One of her favorites, she thought with a smile. Oh he knew exactly how she thought. Well, most of the time. There were times where she could pull it off, but it was so hard to surprise him. "Sure," she said, standing up and following him downstairs.

As they went through the hallway, Hermione's eyes fell on a picture that she hardly ever thought of anymore. It was of her, Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter eating supper at Lily and James's house. She remembered exactly when it had been taken.

_"Hey guys," said Lily, opening the door and greeting Hermione with a hug. We were beginning to think you wouldn't make it."_

_"Slipped my mind," said Hermione. "And I had to wait for Remus to get back from his meeting with Dumbledore."_

_"Ooh, what's this one about?" asked Sirius interestedly as they came into the kitchen. "Or can we not know?"_

_"Some more bull with Snape changing sides," said Remus. "I'm not going for it but Dumbledore trusts him, and if we can't trust Dumbledore, then we can't trust anyone."_

_"Yep, but even Dumbledore could be fooled," said James. "Snape's smart enough to trick anyone." Hermione noticed how nervous Peter looked, yet couldn't say a word. _

_"So, Lily how have you been?" said Hermione, taking their conversation into the living room and leaving the others to argue about Snape. _

_Lily caught her meaning and patted her fourth month pregnant belly. "I'm only now past the morning sickness, thank God. It was murder. You're going to have to look out for that when you and Remus have children."_

_ "No, I know what you mean," said Hermione. Lily's eyes widened._

_"You?"_

_Hermione smiled and nodded. "I found out this afternoon, it was the real reason we're late."_

_"Does Remus know?"_

_"Yes, we're announcing it at dinner."_

_"Announcing what at dinner?" said Sirius. "As the best man at Lily's wedding, and walking Hermione down at hers, I have a right to know."_

_"None of your business," said Lily. The rest of the boys filed in._

_"What are you hiding?"_

_"Lily, I'm your husband, you need to be honest with me," said James in a mock stern voice. Lily laughed._

_"Well, Mione, it looks as though they've found us out, although I was hoping one waiting for dinner," said Remus, a falsely accusing look on his face. Hermione looked down, a guilty smile on her face._

_"Okay, what is it you two?" said Sirius._

_Hermione smiled. "We're pregnant."_

She shook herself and forced herself out of the memory. That was a long time ago, she thought. That is forgotten.

Her husband didn't seem to be aware that she was lost in her head. He continued into the kitchen, and Hermione quickly followed not wanting to have to answer questions. She didn't want to keep things from her husband, but years of war and the spies that could be hiding in every corner had taught her caution. She did trust Remus, but she had learned to be vigilant around everyone.

She sat down at the table and lifted the pot of pasta over to the table. She served herself and Remus, but didn't say anything. A year ago this would have been an unthinkable way to spend dinner but a lot had changed in the past year. Too much to go on the same way.

Remus's POV (The Next Day)

Despite the fact that more people were getting injured everyday, few seemed to be coming into St. Mungo's. This suited Remus just fine. He wasn't particularly fond of his job, so he had time to think about what had been going on.

Hermione had been so quiet lately. Well, she was always quiet, but it seemed to be more than usual. Something was bothering her.

Something always bothered Hermione thought. He'd noticed it right after Harry had been born, right after-

He shook his head. He couldn't think about it. They had all agreed to pretend that it had never happened. It was easier this way, but Remus knew that someday they would regret it. At some point it would come back to haunt them.

Fortunately that day wasn't today, he thought, stretching in his chair. His back cracked pleasantly. It was only eleven, but he wanted the day to be over.

Usually he didn't want the night to come on full moons, but he wanted to be away from his job and with his wife. Not like it would matter, she was most likely out too, but he knew he'd find more comfort in his house than the Hospital.

He should be grateful for the job he had. Without Hermione he wouldn't have one and she would be the only one to provide for them. The only way he had gotten this job was because Hermione wasn't a werewolf. If she was, well Remus didn't even want to think about it.

But she had changed so much, it scared Remus. She was so different from the person he had met four years ago. He supposed he had changed too, everything had changed, but Hermione most of all.

Sometimes he wondered if he was scared of her. There was always this power exerted on him when he was near her. Not to mention she had more power than Dumbledore, more even then Voldemort. Neither of them could travel through time.

It didn't really matter though. He still loved her and he knew she loved him. No matter what happened he would love her.

If he was scared of her, it was only the thought that she might leave again.

Hermione's POV (later that evening)

She was always home before him. About half an hour before. It was always nice the have a little peace and quiet after work. She loved having Remus around but she always needed a little time alone in silence.

Most people would agree with her need of silence if they worked where she did. Aurors offices were always busy, but working under Alsator Moody was about at quiet as being in a school with five-year olds during a surprise fire alarm.

She did seem to be needing more and more of it lately. There were nights were she would stay up until the sun rose because she needed to be alone. On those nights she hardly remembered what she did.

She knew she was different. Hermione Granger had been bright and cheerful, but Hermione Lupin was tired and icy. Well Hermione Lupin was now; at first she had been the same, but she and everyone had changed. When they truly realized what happened, they had all grown up. Hermione most of all.

She knew they all worried about her. Remus, Lily, James, Sirius, for all she knew even Peter, wherever he was. Peter, she shook her head, there was something she had forgotten.

She remembered. The charm had been cast already. She only had a few days. No, she had two.

The front door opened. Her silence was up. She walked down the hallway with the smile she always reserved for Remus.

"Hello Hermione," he said. She let the smile fall off her face as she looked at him. He looked sickly. It was usual for him to look peaky on the day of the full moon, but today he was paler than usual and she swore she could see some of the veins in his neck.

He looked up at her and caught her expression. "What is it?" he asked in concern.

She walked to him and touched his face. His skin was ice cold. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Oh, as fine as one can be when their entire anatomy will be changed in a few hours," he said dryly.

"You look horrible," she said. "Come on, I'll get you something hot."

"It's alright Fang, it's just chilly," he said, but his body didn't protest her. He let her drag him into the kitchen. She put the kettle on for tea.

"You shouldn't allow yourself to get sick on a full moon," she scolded gently, getting out the tea bags. "Think of how much worse it will be."

"Well it's kind of hard when you work in a hospital," he said angrily. "You try it."

Hermione dropped the mug she was holding. Remus turned to face her, a look of horror on his face. Hermione felt tears threaten to fall at the corners of her eyes. Remus quickly stood up and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry," he said into her hair. "I don't know what came over me, you're right."

He let go of her, but Hermione wished he wouldn't. She felt safe in his arms. The tears still clung to her eyes. Remus wiped them away. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

She pulled herself closer to him. "I know," said, holding him tightly. "I shouldn't have gotten so worked up."

She let him go and caught his eyes. She could see his apology, and his self horror. She hated the thought that her weakness caused him to be so-so, was there a word? So scared and careful around her. But there was more to it, so much more. It was what she saw in his eyes.

Remus's POV (about an hour before the full moon)

This was something worse, He thought, sipping his tea and shivering from his cold. His didn't usually feel this ill before the full moon. He supposed he must have gotten sick from a patient. His headache wouldn't go away.

He watched Hermione drink her tea and her eyes met his. He looked away, disgusted with himself for what he had done earlier. It was the moon, he had a hard time controlling his emotions and he had had such a long day, it had been so easy to snap at Hermione without realizing what he was doing. But he couldn't make excuses for himself. He knew that Hermione couldn't bear anger from the people she loved. Even Moody was careful around her.

It was so odd how she was known to the Death Eaters as a bloodthirsty Auror who was almost as relentless as Barty Crouch, yet she cried when her husband raised his voice. She didn't used to be like that. She had tried not to kill, and she was just a fiery as Moody, but now she was so weak.

He'd only seen her in battle a few times since-well in the past and he'd always been stunned by the difference he saw in her. It was indescribable. He'd faced Voldemort once, and the anger in his eyes was almost equal to hers. It was terrifying.

He would never tell her that he had compared her to Voldemort. She would become hysterical and might hurt herself. He couldn't live like that.

He supposed that her anger was her way of avenging herself and-well, trying to get herself back. After the accident, she had changed; she often described it as losing a piece of her heart. She had cried with him and the others; maybe this killing was the anger she had never gotten out.

Hermione's POV

She followed Remus upstairs to their room. They only had a few minutes before his transformation started and he preferred to be in their room. She could hear him panting with the pressure coming to him. He stumbled into the room and with Hermione's help, crawled to the bed. He gasped, but she held onto his hand, wishing for some way to suck his pain away, put it into herself. She had enough pain, more wouldn't matter.

She could feel his muscles rearranging and bubbling in his hand as he stifled his yells of pain, which eventually turned into whines as his whole anatomy changed into a wolf's.

Within a few short seconds she heard a wolf's gasping breath and she dared to open her eyes. The now familiar werewolf lay next to her, panting desperately. She stroked Remus's head and transformed into her animagus form. She always felt closer to him this way.

She snuggled closer to him, so that she was right next to him, almost on top of him. He lifted his head and licked her nose as a thank you. He was so sick, he could hardly talk. It hurt her to see him like this and what was more he knew it.

Yet she hurt him by her weakness too. His face after he had snapped at her was more than she could bear. There was a time anyone could yell, scream, or hurt her and if anything, she would shout back. But no more. The only anger she showed was to the Death Eaters. They had ruined her life. They had made he like this. And she wanted revenge.

She heard Remus's steady breathing and knew he was asleep. She smiled to herself and brought herself as close to him as she could. She only had a few more hours and she wanted to have those close to him.

She tried not to sleep but she caught herself drifting. Finally, at quarter to one, when her clock chimed, she slid off the bed and transformed into herself. She walked over to his desk, pulling a piece of parchment out of the pocket of her robes. She set it down on top of a small stack of parchment.

She walked to her closet and pulled out her cloak. She pulled it on as she walked down the stairs and out into another cold blustery night, tears running down her cheek.

Remus's POV (The next morning)

He was tangled in the blankets of his bed. That meant he was human. He smiled at this knowledge and sat up. Hermione had already left.

She's probably at work, he thought, trying to quiet the shock of him being alone. Alastor probably called her in.

Even so, it was Saturday, she didn't usually work. It must really be an emergency. Something had to be wrong.

He stood up and rubbed his head or a few seconds, wanting to clear everything in his mind. He settled himself to one conclusion: he was overreacting.

Passing his desk, he noticed a piece of parchment with his name on it. His name in Hermione's handwriting.

He practically ran to pick up the letter, hoping it would give him answers. It did, but they weren't the answers he wanted.

_Dear Remus,_

_I've been debating with myself trying to figure out whether or not I should leave. It was a horrible decision, one that I probably will regret, but any remorse I feel on the whole will not make what I am doing any less right._

_Why am I leaving? This is a question that I don't think I know the whole answer for. I know some of it thought. There are things that will happen, things that may happen at any moment, and I cannot bear to witness them. I know it will pain you to go through them alone, but it will pain me more to have to stay. I would have to watch it all happen, knowing I could have stopped it._

_The other answer is that I cannot truly fix what happened two years ago. No one can. It is no secret from anyone that it changed everything. It made me weak. I think that if I were to leave, just for a while, I might get a piece of myself back. _

_I am not leaving you and our marriage. I love you. You are my light in the dark and I would die without you. I just feel now that I need some space. I want to get away from everything just for a while. I want to clear my head, figure out what has happened. Sometimes thoughts run through my head so fast I feel like my head is a river, with everything rushing through, with no time to stop._

_I know that I swore not to leave, but even I didn't know what was going to happen. I had no idea. Breaking my promise alone is painful. _

_I will be back. I'm not leaving forever. And I will not truly be gone. I will always be watching you, making sure that you are safe. And I will still be in the fight. I will keep myself safe so there are no worries when I come back._

_By this point I know that you must be crying, perhaps sobbing, and I can do nothing. Please try to understand why I am doing this. I cannot expect anything of you, as most of this doesn't make sense to me, but please try._

_And I'm not going to the future or the past. I promised never to use my power again. I will be here, always here. And in your darkest moments, I will come to help you._

_I love you so much. I know I'm ripping your heart out and throwing it across the floor, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. I love you with every fiber of my being and no amount of time will stop that. _

_Hermione_

Remus let the letter fall to the floor. He watched it drift slowly and lazily to the floor. As soon as it hit the wood Remus followed it, collapsed into a dead faint. He had turned pale.

And, he thought, with his last ounce of consciousness, no one would know he was hurt. There was no one in the house besides him. Hermione wasn't there.

Lily Potter's POV (Around Ten O' clock that morning)

She had to go to work today, didn't she? Yes she did, she thought looking the calendar. October 30 was a Friday, the last Friday of the month. Lily always went into St. Mungo's on the last Friday of the month.

Lily finished her tea and stopped into her and James's room. Her husband was passed out. He'd been out late, working with Dumbledore and Moody, trying to figure out a code of some sort, given to them by Snape.

On James's side lay Harry. Her little Harry. He was such a sweet boy though there were times she worried about him. Being around James and Sirius as much as he was made Lily cautious of what the little boy could be planning.

But of course there was the prophecy. That horrid prophecy. Her poor little boy was in so much danger at every moment and he was barely one year old. She was so scared for him, for his safety, so worried that she hardly let him outside into the sun, terrified that Death Eaters would jump out at him and kill him, or else take him away to Voldemort.

Frank and Alice worried about Neville the same way. She hadn't seen the boy since they'd all heard the prophecy, though she saw his parents. They had the same look she did, always nervous.

She remembered the when that look had blazed in Hermione's eyes like fire. She had been just as terrified as they, but she shouldn't have worried. She had paid a price to be rid of her own concern.

She also remembered Hermione's face when the prophecy had been read. She had screamed and ran out of Dumbledore's office. Remus ran after her. They had to take her to St. Mungo's to calm her.

Lily shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. Now was not the time. She had to go.

She passed the kitchen table and as she did a great flame appeared bearing a message and a feather. Lily sighed a breath or relief. It was just something from Dumbledore.

No it wasn't. That was Hermione's handwriting on the note.

_Lily and James-_

_Don't ask, just do. Inside the envelope you'll find two necklaces, very thin and fine. Each of you put one on _

_-Hermione _

Something about Hermione's tone told Lily that something was wrong. One her way to work she'd stop by and see what they were doing, pulling one of the necklaces on as she apparated.

Remus's POV

"Remus. _Remus_."

Remus moaned and turned over to see who was shaking him. It was Lily.

"Thank God," she whispered. She looked pale.

Remus brought his hand to his head. His whole body hurt. He sat up and pulled himself to his feet.

"What were you doing down there?" Lily asked.

"I-." He had started to say "I don't know" but had caught sight of Hermione's letter and he remembered. Pain washed over him, the realization hit him like a tidal wave. Hermione was gone.

"Remus?" Lily asked. Remus bent over and picked up the letter.

"Hermione's gone," he said, not looking at her. "She left last night."

"What?" said Lily in disbelief. Remus handed her the letter. With every word Remus saw her eyes widen until he thought that they would disappear completely. She finished the letter and stared at him in shock. "She left? She's gone?"

Remus nodded.

"She can't be gone, she just gave me a letter."

"what?"

Lily pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. He scanned it eagerly but received no mews.

_Lily and James-_

_Don't ask, just do. Inside the envelope you'll find two necklaces, very thin and fine. Each of you put one on _

_-Hermione_

"What necklaces?" he asked. Lily pulled something silvery and light out of the collar of her robes.

What has she done? He thought to himself.

Lily's POV (late that night)

Harry was asleep. Lily wished she could join him, but she had to tell James about Hermione.

Remus had stayed at home after she saw him. She had gone to work and was now on the verge of being fired because she had been so distracted.

James was magically washing the plates when she came into the kitchen. She walked up behind him and stopped the cleaning. James looked at her oddly. She pulled him over to the kitchen table.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked, looking scared.

Lily took a deep breath. "Hermione's gone."

"What?"

"She left last night. She sent us a note this morning and I stopped by her house because I thought something was up and I found Remus unconscious on the floor. She let a note telling his she was leaving."

"Why?"

"She said she needs to get her head straight. And she sent us these." She pulled out the other necklace and the letter. James took it, read the letter carefully and examined the necklace. His face dropped.

"What?" asked Lily.

These are anti-death charms," he whispered. Lily clapped her hands to her mouth. "She's trying to stop us from dying."

_A promise broken_

_A life torn apart_

_All at the fault of you_

_Something I cannot bear_

_How is this happening?_

_Torn away_

_All because of you_

_How could you?- _from_ A Heart like Night_

**So what did you think? Kind of short, but they will get longer. **

**Couple facts about this book: Since the plot itself is less packed than Time Enchanting, there are going to be more memories, things that we missed in the three-four year gap. And maybe parts from the books, things from other people's POV's that we haven't gotten.**

**So, tell me what you think, I love reviews you guys! **

**Love to you guys too!**

**Gwen Worshipper!**


	2. Darkness Falls

**What did you guys think? Dark, most of you said, you'll find out, replies are at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

Darkness Falls

_I want strong arms to wrap around me_

_I need protection in your hands_

_I want to depend on myself_

_I need strength from my own heart_

_I want to be a good girl _

_I need to be the best_

_I want to stand up for myself_

_I need to do wrong- _from_ Confused_

Hermione's POV (October 31, 1981)

Everything was going according to plan, she thought from the bushes. Sirius was here, trying to get Hagrid to give him Harry. Hagrid was resisting. Just like he was supposed to.

She could see the tears trapped in Sirius's eyes. She herself had felt like crying. But hopefully Lily and James had put the charm on. If they had then they weren't dead. They couldn't be dead. She wouldn't let them be dead.

He needn't worry, she thought. They're not really dead. A few minutes later Hagrid took Sirius's bike and flew off. Sirius disapparated.

This was one thing she could not stop. Sirius would have to go to Azkaban. Nothing could be done about it. She wouldn't get near to him. If she did, she'd try to stop it all. He would be completely alone.

Just like Remus.

She tried to block the thoughts from her mind but her guilt kept coming back, hounding her, ripping her apart. She could almost hear them, each individual piece of remorse having Remus's voice, telling her what she had done and how it was hurting him, how she was killing him.

When she was sure that it was safe, Hermione crept to the house. It was hardly recognizable anymore. The explosion had blasted a wall clear away. Hermione walked through, her black cloak covering her. James was lying on his back next in the kitchen. The charm was around his neck, she saw with a smile. She carefully walked up the destroyed stairs and found Lily, crumpled in a heap at the foot of the bed. She also had the charm around her neck.

Hermione levitated Lily and James out of the house and into the forest. They couldn't stay here. The muggles would ask questions.

Making sure that they were safe Hermione pressed a piece of parchment into Lily's hand and disappeared.

Remus's POV

How could she do this? He knew how.

Why was she doing this? He knew why.

His mind had turned into mountain of confusion and loss. He was starting to know what Hermione felt like, why she was leaving.

Did she know how much she was hurting him? She must. She wouldn't do this if she didn't know the cost. But how could she? Just the thought of leaving would be like a crime, unthinkable, unbearable.

What had possessed her to do this? Had she been tricked? No, the voice in the letter was definetly Hermione's. It made no sense to him. Despite her changed character, her quieted demeanor, he wouldn't expect this of her. It was completely out of her nature, so different from the person he knew, almost as if she were someone else. Not changed, just someone unfamiliar and unknown.

An owl flew through the window, holding a paper in its beak. Remus grabbed five knuts for it from his desk without a fleeting look at the paper and the owl took off. He opened his paper, lost in thought.

She was killing him. How could he live without his Hermione? He didn't know how he had done it before she had come to him. He had nearly died during the few weeks in their last year at Hogwarts, the ones where he thought he might never see her again.

He glanced down at the paper and turned back to his dazed thoughts for a moment.

But only for a moment.

His eyes returned to the paper. There right in front of him the headline read "HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED ATTACKS POTTERS AND FAILS!" He scanned through the article, the whole paper draining him of emotion. Everything from Lily and James being dead, to little Harry being a hero, all the way down to Sirius being responsible, killed him.

"I know why you left Hermione," he whispered as, for the second time in two days, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Lily's POV

Darkness obscured her vision; she lifted her hand to rub her face. She was so sore. What happened?

Voldemort had come to their house and tried to kill-

Harry!

She sat bolt upright. Harry! Was he okay? Was he alive? Was James? Was she?

Where was she? This didn't look anything like anything she had ever seen before. It was a forest but different from the one on Hogwarts grounds. She could see the sky and the air wasn't thick with secrets and mystery.

What was going on?

She must be alive. She was breathing. Dead people don't breath. At least not according to muggles, who, despite their prejudiced manner, had a few good ideas every now and then. So, she couldn't be dead. Well that was settled, what about James and Harry. Were they alive?

"James," she said. He wasn't alive. She had heard him fall to the ground, she had heard him die. His curses to Voldemort, telling Voldemort that he would never hurt Lily or Harry. Voldemort's cruel laugher. Harry's crying.

"Noticed, have you?" said a voice to her right. She turned. A stag was watching her, a stag with unforgettable brown eyes. A stag that was completely unforgettable.

"James!"

She tried to fling her arms around him but stopped, realizing that she had no arms. In place she had familiar white wings. She stared at them, confused. "What happened?"

"The anti-death charms," said James. "They worked."

"What did they do?" she asked, never really having asked that question.

"They changed our form, forced us into our animagus forms. We can't transform though, now, you're an owl and I'm a deer."

Lily stayed silent for a few moments, taking in this information, trying to understand it. It made no sense but at the same time was so completely insane it sounded right.

"But Harry?" she whispered.

James shook his head. "I don't know."

Lily hung her head, with no idea how to feel or what to think. If Hermione had saved them and not Harry-

She wouldn't think about it. Hermione had Harry; that was all it was.

But why take them away? Why not keep them close?

Because she was Hermione. Lily couldn't figure her out anymore. Her mind was locked up, impossible to comprehend. She had become such a different person since the accident, but this was so unusual, even for her, Lily felt like she didn't know who she was. She was unpredictable.

"Lil, what's that?"

"What?" She followed James's gaze. A piece of parchment lay a few inches to her right. Lily pulled it towards her and read:

_Lily and James,_

_Don't worry about Harry, he's fine. I won't tell you where he is, in case someone finds this before you do, but he's perfectly safe and will be. _

_You've probably already figured out what I did. I wasn't supposed to do it, but I couldn't stand around and just watch it all happen. Just stay where you are for now. I'll come to you soon._

_Hermione_

Lily pushed the letter to James. He read it and looked up.

"It's a little weird, isn't it" she said.

"Which part?"

"That's why she said she was leaving. So she wouldn't have to watch it happen. So she wouldn't try to change anything."

"So?"

"That's just what she did."

Sirius's POV (Azkaban)

He had been stupid. It was his fault. If he hadn't suggested switching it, everything would have been fine. Lily and James would be alive, and he wouldn't be sitting in this cell to rot for all eternity. He was guilty of being an idiot.

But that wasn't what they had convicted him of. He was innocent of those charges. Peter had done everything.

Peter. The little rat. He should be the one in this cell, thinking about everything instead of doing whatever the little bastard was. Sirius felt the anger flood him again as he went over it in his mind again. Someday he would get out of there and when he did-

A dementor glided towards his door and stopped, like it was watching him through the bars. Sirius felt sick. The dementor had sensed his anger and wanted to know why. The savage pleasure he had felt at the thought of killing Peter was drained.

Satisfied with what it had done to him, the dementor left, going to torture another prisoner. Sirius leaned against the side of the cell. The cool rock did nothing to stop his pain.

He was stupid, he thought again. He wouldn't waste his energy trying to think about killing Peter. It would make him happy, and that wasn't allowed. There was no way to get out of Azkaban unless he did a deal with the ministry and everyone thought he was crazy. Or they all hated him.

The thought of Remus and Hermione hating him made him want to vomit. It was impossible to think about yet he knew that it had to be true. They would hate him. Unless…

Hermione would have known about this, unless she had changed everything, she knew that this was all going to happen. It was her fault. She hadn't stopped this.

"Damn it, Hermione," he yelled and slammed his fist against the wall. He recoiled at the pain; when he pulled his hand away he saw it was bleeding and there were pieces of rock and glass in it. He gently brushed them off, wincing as it stung. Another dementor glided past.

He couldn't blame it on her anyway. She might not have known any of this. It was completely his fault. She had nothing to do with it. How could he expect her to change so much in their lives?

When she couldn't control what was going on in hers?

Remus's POV

"Remus?"

Remus turned around. He had woken up a few hours before and was sitting at his desk. The room was hot, but he knew how pale he must look to his old headmaster.

"I thought you would have come to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, walking over to him and taking a seat next to him.

Remus exhaled sharply. "I passed out. Otherwise I would have been there."

Dumbledore nodded, an understanding look on his face. He looked tired like he had been up all night with no rest, working tirelessly and still not achieving what he had worked for.

"Did Sirius really do it Professor?" Remus said, not really expecting an answer.

"You and I both know that Sirius was Lily and James's secret keeper. It had to be him."

"I know," Remus mumbled. "I just can't believe it."

"Neither can I, but it is true."

"How could he?"

Dumbledore sighed exasperatedly. "I've asked myself that question for the past fifteen hours, Remus. I don't know."

"Can I ask him?"

Dumbledore turned to him. "Remus, he's already in Azkaban."

"Already, what about a trial?" asked Remus, shocked.

"They can't have him running around the ministry."

"I know but-"

"Remus didn't you hear?"

"What?"

"He killed Peter this morning. Hardly three hours after Lily and James died."

Hermione's POV

She watched Dumbledore carry the unconscious form of Remus into Hogwarts, a shield on them to protect Remus from the heavy rainfall that was soaking Hermione and the thestrals she was straddling. She gripped her thestral's mane tightly as she squeezed with her knees, telling him to fly. He flew up to the window of the hospital wing, where a few moments later Dumbledore appeared and, with Madam Pomfrey's help, lowered Remus onto a bed.

She listened closely as Dumbledore spoke to the nurse, intent on hearing their conversation.

"I don't understand though. He said he already passed out today. How he could have possibly not have heard the news-."

"I don't know Albus," said Madam Pomfrey, feeling Remus's forehead for a fever. "It's not healthy though. To pass out more than once a day, I mean Passing out itself isn't exactly safe but twice!" She muttered to herself, checking Remus's pulse and so on.

"And I don't understand where Hermione is. I was going to ask him when he passed out," said Dumbledore thoughtfully.

Hermione's stomach twisted unpleasantly, making her feel sick. Dumbledore didn't know? She though Remus would go to Dumbledore first to see if he had seen her.

"You never know with her. One minute a strong willful, if not, stubborn girl, the next, sleeping all day and always wanting to be alone and quiet. It's the war, or it was the war," said Madam Pomfrey.

"I know, it's just odd that something like this happens and she's nowhere. Just strange."

Dumbledore looked directly at her and his eyes widened. Hermione ducked bellow the window sill but it was too late. Dumbledore opened the window and looked at her.

"Hermione, if you want to come in, you can go to the front doors you know," he said jokingly. "I think Minerva will let you in."

Without waiting for an answer, Dumbledore pulled her inside. The thestral she had been riding flew through the rain and back into the forest.

"Hermione where have you been?" said Dumbledore.

"I thought he would have told you," she whispered. Dumbledore shook his head. "I left. Not left, but just get away for a little bit. I picked a bad time I guess, but-"

"It's a perfect time for you," Dumbledore said. "You didn't want to stay. You knew what was going to happen. But what a horrible time to leave Remus. And you knew it."

Hermione looked down, not daring to look Dumbledore in the eye because everything he said was true.

"You don't have to stay," said Dumbledore quietly.

"I know I can't. Not now. It wasn't because I knew what would happen. Well a little bit, but I do need to get away for a bit."

Dumbledore nodded knowledgably. "Say goodbye before you leave." She nodded and walked over to her husband who lay on his back, breathing softly, but otherwise motionless. She bent down and kissed him, not wanting to ever stop because she knew how much it hurt him.

She stood up quickly, trying to stop herself from staying. She turned back to Dumbledore, an apology in her eyes. The old man watched her with no expression she could read.

"I won't tell him you were here," Dumbledore whispered.

"Thank you," Hermione said and she walked silently out of the hospital wing.

Petunia Dursley's POV

Great, just what she needed, Petunia thought as she watched her husband pace. Another boy in the house. As if that wasn't bad enough it was one of those, of she couldn't even think it. One of those _freaks_.

How could this happen. She had sworn that she would never have anything to do with the Potter's again but here was Lily and that…that boy getting themselves killed and she gets stuck with her freak nephew. Coming in to ruin their perfect life. Oh what a fine day. As if she could be seen associating with _that _sort in public.

She knew it was impossible to die of shame but Petunia felt she just might, something she had never thought before, as it would be abnormal and not right.

"Well," said Vernon, finally stopping his pacing and looking at her. She realized Vernon looked just as nervous as she felt. But of course, he was doing his best to hide it, something she failed miserably at.

"Yes?" she said, not sure if it was a question or a statement. She bet on question.

"I suppose we'll have to keep him," Vernon said slowly.

"Are you sure darling," she asked, but he shook his head.

"It would be better to do what they want. I wouldn't want any of their type after us," he said in an assuring tone. "And Im sure we could make him normal. With some work." He puffed out his chest importantly. "With some work, we could make him as right as you or me."

"You really think so Vernon?"

"I do indeed," he said.

Petunia smiled at him. He was always so right, so knowledgeable. They were such perfect people.

She went back into to kitchen and started to heat Dudley some milk._ Oh_, she thought, _I suppose I'll have to heat some for that little brat some too._ She would have to make double servings now that Harry was here.

Putting the kettle on, Petunia noticed something most peculiar. A large grey dog sat next to the garden wall, watching her. No looking at her. Dogs don't watch. Security dogs might but not this kind of dog.

Come to think about it, she'd never seen a dog like this. It was rather large, almost silver rather than grey. And it just sat there staring at her while she heated the milk. How peculiar.

Vernon came into the room, carrying her son Dudley as if her were a treasure. He beamed at his son, who was yelling for his milk and then Petunia noticed Harry dangling from Vernon's arm. Dudley was put into his highchair, Harry dropped into a simple kitchen table chair. The little black haired boy just stared up at them confused. Despite herself, Petunia felt a speck of sympathy for the boy.

Turning back to the kettle for the boy's milk Petunia noticed the dog was still there. It had rolled onto its back and Petunia could see large teeth that told her quite plainly that this was no dog.

She blinked and the animal was gone. She must be imagining things, though the thought made her ill. Imagination was something that, in her opinion, should be saved for the crooks sitting in prison, _dreaming_ and _imagining_ getting out.

And Petunia Evans Dursley was no crook.

Hermione's POV

One last thing to do today before she could finally get some rest. She would have to check on them. Lily would be going crazy by now.

She just had to check on Harry to tell them he was alright. Confused and hurt, but confused. Besides, Lily would like to know that someone had messed with Petunia's head.

Harry.

What a person he was. He had such an impact on her life and he still could change it. She had loved him once; at one time he might have been Remus, but she knew it could not be true. Remus was hers and always would be.

How threatened Remus always had been by Harry. At the mere mention of his name Remus would stiffen, even though he wasn't even born. Even after his birth, her husband had been so wary of the baby, as if Hermione would switch her love from him to the infant.

She knew he had been scared when she had gone back. Scared that she would forget about him and love another.

"_Hermione why?" said Harry._

_"I can't Harry. I just, feel differently."_

_"Hermione what's really wrong?"_

_"Nothing, I just need to be myself."_

_Harry hung his head for a minute and then whispered "What's his name?"_

_"What?" she said._

_"It's obvious you've met someone else, what's his name?"_

_"There's no one else," she said even though there was. "I just-"_

_"You don't have reason, that means you have someone lese, you've been cheating on me."_

_"No it doesn't Harry!" she shouted, getting frustrated. He looked taken aback at her sudden anger. "You just don't trust me! That's why! You don't really care!"_

_"Hermione I care."_

_"No you don't! Not really!" She stormed upstairs, hating herself for lying, but hating him more for not believing her. For insisting she was lying._

_Or maybe just because he wasn't Remus._

Oh the weeks without Remus she had suffered. She'd hated it, wanting to be free, almost wanting to love Harry to rid herself from the pain.

_As she stood up to go back to the common room, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Dumbledore stood behind her. Finally pleased to see a reminder of her life in the past, she smiled. "Yes Professor?"_

_Dumbledore smiled back at her. "If you could just come up to my office for a few minutes, I'd like a word with you, Miss Lupin," he whispered with a twinkle in his eyes._

_She followed Dumbledore and within a few short minutes they were both seated on either sides of the now very familiar desk in the headmaster's office. "So, I trust everything has been alright since your return?"_

_"Yes, I was a little shaken from the landing, but it was fine."_

_"I'm sure that you are anxious to see Remus?"_

_"yes,' she said, a little too eagerly and sitting forward in her chair. "Yes, I would sir," she said in apology._

_Dumbledore chuckled. "I realize that you're excited, but Remus is currently on a mission for the Order. He will not be back for a while." Hermione felt the bubble of hope that had swelled in her chest pop at this news. "I'm sorry to say I can't tell you the address at which he may be contacted, but you can give the letters to me. The last I saw him, he was looking forward to your return."_

_Hermione smiled, knowing that he was waiting. Her life had taken a pleasant turn with this news of Remus."_

But Remus needn't worry. He knew she wouldn't have. Although know that she had left he might think-

No she had told him she wouldn't in the note. Oh damn, all these thoughts ran through her brain and not one of them made sense to her.

_I've been looking for you for so many long years_

_And now that I've found you I remember all my tears_

_In the darkness I would hide from all my fears_

_I don't know who you are_

_I don't know why I cared_

_I know that somehow you keep me from being scared-_from_ Hideaway_

**So I have slaved away again to give you a chapter and this particular chapter (Posted originally June 20, 2005) marks the end of my JR High years! This is my celebration, finally posting this chapter! I expect LOTS of reviews! Yep I know it's short, but I had so many difficulties with this chapter. I've rewritten some parts entirely just to get it to the length it's at but I have no choice to post now otherwise you'll all hate me.**

**Okay tell me what you think I want to know!**

**Replies:**

**Wingsister: Thank you! I'm so glad you liked it! I was scared people wouldn't like it since it's so different!**

**Genevieve: Yes depressing, but does that mean you didn't like it? (PLZ no)**

**Charmaine: But do you like it?**

**Kalema: I know, but do you like it, or is it way to depressing? I hope this chapter is less.**

**Lonelyfairy: Thanx. Are some of your questions answered?**

**Black-rose23: Yes I think you mentioned you love me, I love your energy! (Any chance you live in NH? People seem to do a lot of "I love you's here, including myself)**

**colorofangels: I know this isn't exactly soon, but I'm glad you liked it!**

**FredWeasleyLover1126: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you!**

**Kaydeek: sorry about the length (busted my fingers trying to get it this long). Yes Hermione and Remus will stay together, but that won't be for a while.**

**Chinka: It won't be all depressing angst (I hope). There will be happy parts! This chapter was less depressing right?**

**Lucinda: This chapter was better right? RIGHT?**

**Saphira Silverflame: love your new name Jen, and yes it's sad but I'm glad you like it.**

**OddBallOut: Yes, anti-death charms! Don't you love 'em?**

**Elle DeVarquez: Thank you, I love your praise. I hope this one is better than the last. I love getting opinions on the lyrics! Thanks!**

**siriusly lupine: I'm glad you like the lyrics, besides you and Elle DeVarquez, I've gotten no praise on them. I appreciate it.**

**So, please don't kill me for the length. Or the depression. Remus's mood will stay pretty much depressed though the story, but that's about it. It will be another few chapters but there will be more Sirius, and of course there will be Hermione's and more memories. Soon, (one or two chapters) you will find out why Hermione became so depressed.**

**Next Chapter: Lost**

**About ten years are going to be crammed into the next chapter although most of the stuff will be in 1981. Throughout the chapter however there will be POV's flashing back and forth through time, so look when I change a POV, it will have a year, so you know what you're reading. **

**POLL!**

**In every chapter should I have a Hermione/Remus encounter? Like they mysteriously run into each other? I've got a couple of them, spread throughout chapters, and I just wanted to know if you wanted one each time, nothing to really change the plot, but enough to put in more angst and lengthier chapters. Tell me what you think!**

**Till next time, I'm signing off (salutes all readers)**

**La Chica Perfecta**

**P.S. For anyone who doesn't know (and you are a very sad person if you don't) my new name means "the perfect girl". Well, actually "the girl perfect" but Spanish grammar is weird (in my opinion) and they put the subject before the adjective, so there you go.**

**P.P.S. REVIEW!**


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 3

Lost

_I want to leave_

_Want you to believe_

_This message is for you to receive_

_My heart bleeds_

_While your reads_

_Something mine needs_

_Listen to my words_

_I'm hiding, come find me_

_Don't mess around_

_Save me from the past- _from_ Save me_

Remus's POV (1981)

Three days.

Three days ago he had had his conversation with Dumbledore. Three days ago Lily and James had died. Three days ago Sirius was sent to Azkaban.

Three days ago he had passed out. And he was just waking up now. Being bombarded with information when all he wanted to know was if Hermione had come back.

No one was telling him that though. Madam Pomfrey was informing him how unhealthy it was for someone to pass out as often and for as long as he did; Dumbledore was telling him about the Aurors who were tracking down death eaters and dragging them to Azkaban. Right after Sirius, Remus thought savagely. Despite the interest he held for the information, he wanted to know about Hermione.

He felt sick, something he told Madam Pomfrey but she had said it was only natural, and that at least he was awake. She kept giving him advice, what he should eat, potions he should take to keep him conscious, useless information, in his opinion.

"Professor?" he cut in, while Dumbledore paused for breath. "Is there any chance Hermione came by?"

Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looked at each other nervously. "Er, no, Remus," said Dumbledore. "I wanted to ask you about that."

"About what?"

"About Hermione. It isn't like her to not be here. I would expect her to be by your side at every moment, but she hasn't come at all."

Remus decided to pretend to be fooled. "That's because she's gone."

"What do you mean?" said Dumbledore, false confusion in his eyes, a fact that went unmissed by Remus.

"I mean she left. On the Thirtieth. She disappeared in the middle on the night, leaving me a note." Despite the fact he was doing it to get his information out of Dumbledore, a knife stabbed at him as he said this. Everything Hermione had done to him had emptied him, making him hollow, but somehow he could still feel pain.

He saw the sympathy in Dumbledore's eyes but it was clear he had forced some of it. Madam Pomfrey also looked away from him, as if she was embarrassed. He turned back to Dumbledore. "But you already know this, don't you?" he said.

Hermione's POV (1981)

For the first time in three days Hermione was laughing. Not at a joke or anything, it was more the sight of Lily rolling on the ground hysterically. Not even so much that it was Lily even. It was because Lily was an owl.

"Bet Petunia loved that," Lily choked, finally managing to gulp some air. She sat up, her large amber owls eyes over bright with tears of laughter. James smiled, partially over Hermione's story, and partially over his wife rolling around like a dog.

"But what I don't understand," said Lily, gasping. "Is what you were doing in Little Winging in the first place."

All the humor from the past few minutes drained away as both Lily and James stared intently at her, waiting for her explanation. She bit her lip, wanting to put off the news she didn't want to tell, the news they wouldn't want to hear. But of course she had to. They deserved to know.

"I had to check on someone," she said cautiously.

"Who?" said Lily.

Hermione exhaled. "Harry."

There was dead silence in the clearing. No one seemed to be breathing. The quiet pressed on her ears as a wave of shock engulfed the clearing.

"Harry?" whispered Lily, breaking though the wall of silence.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Harry's in Little Winging," said James slowly.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"With them, with the Dursleys."

"Yes."

"Harry Potter, my son, is with my wife's relatives in Little Winging."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Who the hell decided that?" James said in a hollow voice.

"Dumbledore," said Hermione. "But-"

"Dumbledore! Dumbledore decided to send Harry to those, those people?" Lily screeched. Hermione could see everything in her eyes, the shock at the news, the hurt at Dumbledore's decision, the anger at Petunia, and the pain Harry would have to endure were all blended into one, horrible penetrating stare. "After we told him that Harry had to go to Sirius!"

"That's part of it, Sirius can't take Harry," said Hermione, almost wishing she hadn't come here and waited for another day. This part of the conversation was harder to get through than she had anticipated.

"What do you mean?" said James quickly. "He's not dead is he? Because he didn't betray us."

"I know, but you should try telling the ministry that," she said and seeing the horror struck looks on their faces she added "No, he's not dead, but I bet he wishes he was."

"What do you mean?" said Lily.

"he's in Azkaban," she said, looking down at the forest floor, listening to the gasp from Lily, "Without a trial."

"The ministry believes he betrayed us? But Peter-"

"the ministry believes that Peter is dead, as does the entire magical world," said Hermione. "they also believe you are dead. They have their reasons."

"Like what," said James angrily.

"Considering that four people were told about the switch, the ministry has the testimony of Dumbledore on their side. If he's gotten out of the hospital wing, Remus might have said something. No one will listen to Sirius, everyone believes I'm insane as it is, and Peter is apparently dead. Besides, as Lily knows, I'm trying not to be noticed so I wouldn't get involved even if they would listen."

"How did you know I-"

"I figured you would go to Remus to find out what was going on after you got my letter. No doubt he would tell you."

Both Potters looked as though they couldn't believe anything they were hearing. They stared, astonished at her knowledge and the news she was giving them.

"Why couldn't Harry go to Remus? With you-"

"The ministry won't let them. Even if I was still there they wouldn't allow it. Dumbledore decided that the best place for Harry to be was with Petunia and Vernon."

"Why?"

"Because that is where he's safe," said Hermione.

Remus's POV (1981)

"You know about it, don't you? She told you somehow. Hell, you probably knew about it before I did." Remus wasn't forcing emotion into his words. He stated the facts, what was important.

"No, Remus-"

"You knew before I woke up, so why were you lying? Having me tell you what you knew?" He was talking too much about it but he didn't care.

"Remus, listen-"

"I'm not a student anymore. This isn't a little spat in the hallways between Gryffindors and Slytherins and you need to hear everyone's story. You could have just told me." He was making a big deal out of something so small, something pointless in the face of everything else that had happened. Why? But he didn't care. Something urged him further.

"Remus, I didn't think you needed to be given that information just after you've woken up," said Dumbledore, concern in his eyes.

"Why? We've got enough secrets as it is."

"Hermione told me this. She was here, Remus. I didn't think you needed to know that immediately."

Remus fell silent; a knot mixed of shock and shame constricting his throat. He was an idiot. "She was here? When?"

"Three nights ago. She told me everything."

Remus looked into his sheets. She had been here. Feet away from him and he hadn't known it. "Where is she now?"

"She didn't say that, but she isn't coming back for a while," Dumbledore said quietly.

Remus felt his weak hopes collapse under the weight of Dumbledore's words. He had thought she'd just stay away until everything bad had passed, but now he was faced with two possibilities, neither of which he relished; she'd be gone until she found herself as she had said, or there were more horrible things to come.

Alastor Moody's POV (January, 1982)

They had surrounded the house from which screams of pain and anguish were escaping. He gripped his wand firmly in his hand, taking out the horror of the moment on the thin piece of wood. Inside were several treacherous and skilled Death eater and no one could attack until the whole team was there, but these yells of torture could affect even the hardened Alastor Moody.

He nodded to Hermione Lupin, his newly appointed second since Potter's death and Black's betrayal. Her hood was pulled over her face and all her could see was her mouth so that she looked terrifying. She nodded back and screamed "Reducto".

A five foot diameter hole appeared in the side of the wall and the screams lessened abruptly. The team ran inside. Alsator watched Hermione walk in slowly, and realized with satisfaction, that she would look terrifying to the death eaters inside.

Remus's POV (January, 1982)

"Dumbledore, there has to be some way," he pleaded.

"It is out of my hands Remus," said the old man. "Even if I believed he would be safe, the ministry wouldn't allow Harry to live with you. You know the law."

"I do," said Remus, as for the thousandth time in his life he cursed his lycanthropy. "But what if, maybe Hermione came back-"

"It still wouldn't be allowed. You could bring in a thousand wizards to say he would be safe, but the ministry would not grant you custody of Harry," said Dumbledore. "I'm sorry."

Remus looked at the floor, a bubble of compassion rising in his chest for the boy. He knew what it was like to be alone and without people who cared about you in the world. He had heard enough from Lily to know that her sister and her family hated them, and knew that Harry's life could not be a happy one.

"Do you think he would be safe?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked at him with pity. "You know that I would not consider him unsafe because of your lycanthropy Remus. That has nothing to do with my opinion. I do think that Harry is safer with his aunt because of the charm I cast. Not one of them can be harmed there by Voldemort or his followers. I cannot provide that protection for Harry and you."

"I know," said Remus, and he resigned himself once again, to defeat.

Bellatrix Lestrange's POV (January, 1982)

She laughed with pleasure at the site of Alice Longbottom screaming and writhing with the pain she was inflicting. Both Longbottom's were past reason, past thought; neither could give them the information they had come for, but her torturing still had its pleasures.

Rodulphus came around, handing Frank over to young Barty Crouch and laughed with her at the pitiful figure of Alice twitching horribly on the floor. It would kill anyone of those "good" wizards to watch, but this was her joy, her sport. Her passion.

A blast interrupted her sporting, echoing throughout the house and she knew what must have happened. The Aurors had found them. She lifted her curse and started to run away, leaping over the screaming and jerking form of Alice, Rodulphus, Rabastan, and Barty following. They had to run out. The Longbottoms had anti-disapparation jinxes on their property; they would have to get away. She cursed as she ran, how could they have found her?

She heard a yell from behind her, but whether it was an Auror's or one of her fellows, she did not know. She just needed to run. Before he had disappeared, the Dark Lord, her master, had told her that if the Aurors had found, she must run. Run and protect herself. His Bella must not be hurt, he had said, brushing a long white finger against her cheek.

And she would listen to him. She would be his Bella and listen. She would run in the hope that she would see him again, returned to full power, with her at his side. She ran away in his name.

Another yell came from behind her, closer this time, and she knew it had to be one of her group. Another followed from right behind and Bellatrix knew it would not be long before her turn came. She felt something grab her robe and pulled her back. She did not yell, but attempted to curse her attacker; she was not going to be taken in without a fight.

The person who had grabbed her snapped her wand skillfully before she could do anything. She attempted to pull away but she was held firmly and could do nothing against them. She could see through the dust Rodulphus, Barty, and Rabastan, struggling as well, but she had stopped knowing it was no good, knowing that her master would be displeased when he found that she had stopped fighting.

She could hear the whimpers of Alice and Frank, and the wailing cries that meant that someone had found their little brat, Bellatrix thought savagely. They had wanted him, to torture him in front of his parents, but he had been nowhere. Shadows moved around her, but she could see nothing. Dust had been blown everywhere when the Aurors had broken in.

One figure, which had been crouching next to Frank, stood up at the sight of them. A gruff voice next to Bella said, "We've got 'em all."

The figure had come close to them by the time she replied, in a voice as smooth and deadly as poison, "All four of them?" The woman hid under a cloak, so that only her mouth was visible. Goosebumps blossomed all over Bellatrix's arms at the voice, and she prayed desperately that the woman under the hood wasn't who she thought it was. There was very little Bellatrix Black Lestrange was scared of, but one of them was-

"Yes, all four Lupin," said the voice. "The Lestrange's and the Crouch boy."

"Good," said the woman, and Bella felt a shiver crawl up her spine. It wasn't-

The woman lowered her hood so that a pale complexion that complemented brown eyes that blazed with fire and thin lips stared back at, not all of them, but just her, Bella. Hermione Lupin's eyes bored into her own as if trying to steal her secrets.

"Bellatrix," Hermione said coolly. "I thought I might find you here. Seeking word of your beloved Voldemort."

Several people who had heard her flinched, but Bella shook with rage. She dared. Dared to speak that way of Bellatrix's master. "And you are here to catch me?" she replied just as coolly.

"To catch the guilty is my job, not the suspected," Hermione said, the flames in her eyes towering.

"Then you have caught both," she said. "Savor your victory, I know you have long wanted it. It has eaten at your soul ever since we first met, ever since-"

SLAP

Hermione struck her on the face with enough force to knock Bella down and she would have were it not for the Auror holding her in his grasp. Bella tried to put her hand to her face but they were held to tightly in the hands of the Auror. Her face stung. She saw Rodulphus try to look at her, to see the damage. She stared back to Hermione. Her face was full of fiery rage.

"You will not be helping anyone by bringing up past acts of violence," she hissed. "You will only be making your trial harder for yourself and for those judging you."

"I don't give a damn about how hard it is on the judges," Bella spat, still attempting to hold her cheek. It stung, but the thought of infuriating Hermione Lupin kept her going.

"Silence," Hermione hissed. "You will not say another word while you are in my presence Bella." She turned to another Auror. "Bring them to the ministry. I will address them there. Put them in the cells and make sure that they do not escape."

Bella heard Hermione's fellow whisper "Yes, immediately." And they came around to the back of Bella and the others. Bella watched Hermione disappear into the ever settling dust until not even her silhouette was visible.

Remus's POV (January, 1982)

Despite the things he dreaded so much in his life, Remus felt much better than usual. He almost felt, dare he to say it, happy. Or the closest to happy he had been since September.

He wasn't sure why he was so content. He sure as hell didn't have that much to be happy about. Maybe it was just one of those days when no matter how horrible things were you forgot about them.

He took a sip of coffee and picked up the paper that had just been delivered. He looked at the headline for a few minutes before he took it in. Immediately he slammed his cup on the table and read the article, his nose almost touching the paper.

**SUPPORTERS OF "HE-WHO–MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED" STOP AT NOTHING **

** Four months after the demise of the Dark Lord, the magical community has finally started to feel safe. However, two days ago four suspected former Death Eaters were found at the residence of Alice and Frank torturing the married Aurors for information on the whereabouts of their fallen master.  
"It is with regret that once again we have to urge the community to remain calm," said Auror team leader, Alastor Moody, who was at the site of the attack. "Unfortunately we still haven't caught everyone who needs to be caught." Possibly the most shocking part of this assault was the company found. While any member of the ministry could suspect three of the four attackers, whose identities are not being released, no one could believe that young Bartemius Crouch was found at the sight. The question of his innocence has not yet been decided, but very few inquire as to his guilt.  
"If there is one thing I've learned in the past eleven years, it's that you should expect the unexpected," says Auror Hermione Lupin, who led the operation and will question the four at the trial, which starts tomorrow. The verdict will be given the following day. "And it doesn't hurt to suspect the unsuspected."  
The Longbottom's are currently in St. Mungo's for immediate treatment. Details of their condition are not being released, but it is said to be permanent. Their young son, Neville, has been brought to his grandmother's house for the present time.  
"This whole fiasco was completely unexpected," said Lupin later yesterday afternoon. "And what's more redundant. We were just beginning to get used to our safety, and this will do nothing but throw the magical community into panic once again. These people will pay for what they have done to Frank and Alice. It's October 31st all over again. Neville is now in the same position as Harry, without his parents and he will never know them now. And it is all in the name of Voldemort."**

Remus stared at the paper. He wasn't sure which part of the article shocked him the most. The fact that there had been an attack, the fact that Hermione was being interviewed by a newspaper but wasn't with him, or the fact that everything she had said was true. Everyone would be worried; the attack would scare them into being as reclusive as they had for the past eleven years.

He put the paper down, stood up, and started to pace, mulling it over in his mind. Alice and Frank were in St. Mungo's, Death eaters had attacked them, Barty Crouch Jr. was a suspect, Hermione had caught them, and there was a trial…

A trial. If he could get into the ministry tomorrow he could see her and maybe persuade her to come back. He just had to get in-

Hermione's POV (January, 1982)

She waited next to Barty Crouch Sr. who was cracking his knuckles. She wished he'd stop; she hated the sound. She knew she wasn't much better though. She'd been sucking on the end of eh quill for an hour and it now drooped into her lap. To her right was Moody, staring at the door. Dumbledore sat in the crowd along with others she knew like a young Kingsley Shacklebolt, new to her team, and there was Hestia Jones from the department of experimental charms. But there was someone in the bottom most row who she didn't know, or she didn't think so. Their face was covered with a hood; similar to herself when she was fighting.

No one else noticed the person and with good reason. The doors had opened and in came the four, with dementors flanking them. Hermione noticed with satisfaction that Barty jr. looked scared. Rabastan and Rodulphus were expressionless. Bellatrix looked confident and proud of herself to be there. Hermione felt a rage come over her at the site of Bellatrix. She would crush that pride easily.

The four sat in the chained chairs, whose coils grasped their hands immediately. Barty jr. struggled against his bond, the Lestrange Brothers looked nervous, but Bellatrix sat as if she was a queen on a throne, not a prisoner being held.

Bartemius Crouch Sr. stood next to her and called the court to order. He looked fierce and tired. Hermione knew he had to forbid his wife from coming. She would be allowed when the sentence was given.

"The charges then," Barty sr. said, taking out a long list of paper. "You, Bartemius Crouch jr., Rabastan Lestrange, Rodulphus Lestrange, and Bellatrix Black-Lestrange are charged with torturing the Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom for information on the whereabouts of he-who-must-not-be-named. This torturing has resulted in near death and insanity on the part of Alice and Frank.'

Bellatrix looked proud as he read of these horrible accusations on her, as if they were her pride and joy. Hermione shook with fury.

"Questioning you will be Alastor Moody, Auror; Hermione Lupin, Auror; Bartemius Crouch, head of the department of Magical Law enforcement; Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Witness for the defense……ah, there seems to be no witness for the defense," said Crouch with a smile. Barty jr. gulped. Bellatrix remained unchanged. "So you will be defending yourself."

Crouch cleared his through and began his questioning. "Was it your intention to gain information about your fallen master by torture? Why did you think Frank and Alice would have this information?" It went on forever. Hermione took careful notes in case she could use something against them.

Crouch sat back down. "The floor recognizes Alastor Moody."

Moody stood and it started over again "What were your plans? How did you gain entry to their house without their knowledge?" Bellatrix never spoke, but kept her yes on Hermione, a solid pride glowing in her eyes. Dumbledore went after and Bellatrix still remained silent. Her eyes flashed every time Dumbledore spoke, but still she remained focused on Hermione.

"Hermione?"

She turned. Crouch was looking at her. "It's your turn," he said.

She nodded and stood. "Tell me, there must have been a point where you realized that Frank and Alice were beyond reason, so that they could not give you information. Was there not?" Rabastan nodded yes and Rodulphus murmured "There was."

"Yet you continued your torture. It would have been my thought that then you would move on, find someone else to get your information. Why?" No one answered. She smiled. "It was for sheer pleasure wasn't it? You loved the sight of two defenseless people begging for mercy at your feet. It would have made your beloved Voldemort happy." A shudder rang throughout the room at the name, but Hermione felt a kind of horrible satisfaction. Bellatrix had changed from pride to fury.

"If I might be so bold Mr. Crouch, as to add another charge," she said turning to her left. "Attempted torture should be on the list as well."

"And what does that mean?" said a harsh female voice. Hermione turned back to Bellatrix, who had spoken.

"It means that had you been able to find him, Neville Longbottom would have been tortured as well."

A murmur rippled around the room as people in the stand whispered with one another. Bellatrix looked furious. Hermione felt her victory grow with every second.

"Well, do any of you deny it?" asked Crouch, looking around.

Looking as if she could not contain her rage, Bellatrix shouted "Yes, we would have, and with pleasure!"

The former ripple of whisper was replaced with conversation that echoed throughout the room and probably spilled into the hall beyond. Some people yelled at the four, some even shook their fists. Hermione watched Bellatrix with cruel pleasure.

"A baby, Bella," said Hermione, talking directly to her. "Isn't that a little low and desperate, even for you."

Bellatrix swelled with anger. "You dare," she shouted. "Speaking his name like you know him, you dare!"

"I do dare, and you will know how much I dare," Hermione said, only wanting to infuriate Bellatrix more.

Crouch stood back up and called the court to order, a feat that took much longer than it had previously. Several minutes passed before complete silence again fell on the courtroom. "Is that all Mrs. Lupin?" he asked.

She turned back to him. "Yes, Mr. Crouch." She sat back down and continued to watch Bellatrix with satisfaction.

"Well, if no other interrogators have questions the accused can go back to their cells," he said. The dementors returned to the room and the chains released the four. "You will be brought back tomorrow for the verdict."

"WHAT IS THE POINT CROUCH?" Bellatrix bellowed at him as the dementors pulled her out of the room. "We know. We are guilty and will be in Azkaban for the rest of our lives!"

"Silence!" Crouch barked. Bellatrix stared once more at Hermione before she was shoved through the door. The door slammed behind her and it was a few moments before the courtroom was able to pull itself to order again. People silently filed out of the room and Hermione followed. At this point she wanted to get back to her office and fill out her report so she could go back to Hogwarts, where she was currently staying. She walked through to corridor and into the lift. The number 2 had already been pushed so she waited for the lift to fill before it went up.

What a day. She was so exhausted. She dreamt longingly of going to sleep but she had so much to do. She found herself slipping into a dreamlike state, and remembering…

_"Hermione, hurry!" Remus's stressed voice broke through the silent air._

_"What is it?" she rushed out of the kitchen._

_"Lily's in Labor, James just flooed. They want us there."_

_Hermione jumped into the fire and into the St. Mungo's reception Area. Remus fell out of the fireplace behind her. They rushed up the stairs and into the waiting area, where Sirius met them. _

_"Hey," Hermione panted. "Did we miss it?"_

_"What are you talking about, she just got here. It'll be a while."_

_Hours passed, Hermione checked her watch every few seconds, anxious for the news. At quarter to three in the morning, James came out, looking restless. "Hermione, get in her. She wants you." Hermione ran into to room, following James. Lily's face was shiny with sweat as she panted. Several witches and wizards were also in the room._

_Hermione took the hand that Lily was reaching out to her. Lily screwed up her eyes at the pain that must have been hitting her. "It's okay Lily, you'll be all right," Hermione said in soothing tones. Lily nodded a breathed heavily as one of the wizards at the foot of the bed said "All right Lily, he's crowning now."_

_Lily screamed through her teeth and appeared to be cutting off the circulation in both Hermione's and James's fingers. Tense moments passed while Lily screamed and pushed, but she sank back into the pillows as a cry rang in the room. Hermione saw the healers wiping off the baby and handing him to James, who, beaming, showed him to his exhausted wife._

The lift stopped at the atrium and almost everyone went out, so that Hermione and Moody were the only two people left. Neither spoke. Hermione shook herself out of her daze. On level five a witch holding a large stack of papers joined them but no others. The doors opened again on level seven and Hermione stepped out as soon as she could and made her way over to the other side of the Auror headquarters. She stepped inside her cubicle but discovered that there was someone already in her chair, facing the opposite wall. She cleared her throat and the person turned around.

It was the hooded person from the courtroom, she was sure of it. They sat the same way and all she could see was their mouth. Something about it didn't feel right. "Can I help you?" she asked. "I wasn't expecting any visitors."

The person stood up. "I've been wanting to see you for a while Mrs. Lupin," said the person, lifting their hood. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. "There have been some things I wanted to talk about."

"Remus," she said in a shaky voice, her hand flying out to the side of the cubicle. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you were at Hogwarts in November," he said, stepping closer to her. "Dumbledore told me."

"Why are you here?" she said, scared. He couldn't be here.

"I'm here for you," he said. "I'm going to bring you home."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not coming home. And you shouldn't be here. How did you get in?"

"He ignored her question. "Yes, you need to come home. I need you to come home," he said and for the first time she heard the desperation in his voice, and it was that more than anything that started to break her resolve.

"I can't," she said. "I'm not coming home."

"So you're leaving me," he said, almost angrily, moving closer again and Hermione found herself taking a step.

"No, I'm not coming home yet. I'm not ready." She begged him with her eyes to understand her, to realize it. She knew he wouldn't but she tried. She just wanted him to know.

"Why?"

"I'm just not. Don't do this Remus. Just let me be, Remus and I will come back to you."

"When? I can't wait around forever."

"I'm not asking you to, just don't."

He looked at the floor. "So when?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Tears had made their way down her cheeks and she made no attempt to stop them. Why was he doing this? How was he here?

"How do I know you won't change everything?"

Hermione felt faint. How could he? Accuse her of something that she would never do? She had sworn never to do that. She would never use her power ever again. She had caused herself and others too much heartbreak and had vowed not to do it again.

"You know I wouldn't," she said in a hurt voice.

He glanced back up at her and said "I know." He took several steps closer to her so that she could see the tears he was holding back. "Why can't you just come home?"

She pulled away from the hand that he had reached for hers, bringing it out of his reach. She wouldn't let him. She couldn't go home. She wasn't ready. "No," she said. "I'm not. I'm staying." He pulled his hand back, hurt all over his face. She reassumed her businesslike tone. "You shouldn't be here. You're in the ministry without authority."

"You're going to just send me off, like you don't know me," he demanded. "I'm your husband. You belong with me."

"I have work to do," she said. "I don't want to have to call security."

He stared at her in shock. "Who are you?" he asked. "Do I even know who you are?" Hermione walked past him, gathered her things and turned. He grabbed her. "You're not leaving."

"Yes I am," she said, and for the first time she heard anger creep into her voice. Remus nearly let go in shock, but managed to pull her tighter. She found herself inches from his face.

"You're not leaving," he repeated and kissed her, kissed her and she found her resolve to leave crumbling. She was caught up in the moment and didn't want anything to end.

She dropped her papers in an attempt to get closer, but as sheets of parchment hit her feet she realized and she remembered.

She pulled away and picked everything up with a wave of her wand. His hand reached for her wrist again but she concentrated on Hogsmeade and in moment she had apparated in the middle of a blizzard on the outskirts of the village, and she had left Remus miles behind her.

Remus's POV (January 1982)

She had just disappeared. She was gone. He had had her, so close, right next to him. But she had left and he had no idea where. There was no way to find her. He felt the pain wash over him like it had when he had found out that she had left. How could she? She had destroyed him, he was different. It was almost as if they had switched places; he was now quiet and helpless, and she was strong and confident.

No, he would not lose face. He would find someway to stop her, some way to bring her home and back to him and everything could go back the way it hade been.

Well, almost. Peter, Lily and James were dead, Sirius was in Azkaban. Things wouldn't be the same. He'd make them as the same as he possibly could. There had to be some way for life to go on comfortably, no matter what the pain. Other families were fine, despite their damage.

He sighed and walked out of Hermione's cubicle, heading down to the Atrium where he too, would apparate home.

Hermione's POV (January 1982)

Regret filled her as she made her way to the castle. She felt empty and hollow for what she had done and for the first time, she really felt as if she had made a mistake in leaving. The look in Remus's eyes when she had disapparated had been more than she could bear.

Not that she hadn't known what she would have been doing to him by leaving, but she had just realized the extent of the pain she had caused him. He had sounded so weak, so dead, someone so unlike her beloved Remus. Someone she didn't know. It terrified her to think of him alone, without her. She had promised that she wouldn't leave him and she had, and she could see how quickly it had destroyed him, how quickly he had broken.

She hated herself for doing this. He had doted on her, cared for her, done everything her could to make her happy, and this was how she repaid him? By breaking his heart? She felt cruel. He hardly cared for himself, just her, and she disappeared when he would need her most, when he was going through so much pain. Everything in his life had been stolen from him simply because he was a werewolf and all he had ever wanted was her but she had taken that from him for her own selfish needs.

Broderick Bode's POV (September 1995)

"Croaker, we don't even know if she exits," he argued. The pair were in the time room, fighting once again over time.

"We have to try," said Croaker, pacing. He was a short man, with greasy red-blond hair, matching his sour expression. "If she is out there, we have to do everything to make sure she can't change anything. Think of how dangerous she could be, especially if it's a Death Eater."

"I know, but them sot evidence we have is just a paragraph on her in and old book, that says the last recorded was in the sixteenth century," he said back.

"She could be out there, and we will find her," said Croaker, looking up at the time turners on the wall. "We'll take away the power if we have to, but it cannot be used. Time changing is forbidden but someone who has that power with them at all times, able to change anything without anyone's knowledge can't be allowed to run around, doing as they please. Our whole history could be re-written at any moment.' He slammed his fist down on the desk, and Bode sighed, knowing what was coming. "We will stop the Time Enchantress."

_I hide from my fears_

_Run to wash in my tears_

_I wallow in the sorrow of years_

_What else can I do?_

_All I think about is you_

_Do you only doubt what's true?_

_Listen to my words_

_I'm hiding, come find me_

_Don't mess around_

_Save me from the past_

_Don't mess around_

_Don't make the minute be the last- _from_ Save me_

**Okay, what do you think? More depressing? Less? Tell me. I really want to know.**

**Replies**

**Elle DeVarquez: Praise, yes! Praise is good!**

**cylobaby; I will certainly try to get a new title but I'm having difficulty finding the right one. It was hard for me to think of one in the first place**

**Countess Vladislaus Dragu: Yes it's sad, but I promise things will get better. **

**Colorofangels: you brought up a good point, one I realized as I was writing this. I've got too much stuff in the next 10 years to cram it into one chapter. Yes, Hermione and Remus will be apart for 10 years.**

**Ashleigh: She will be, don't worry, it might just be a while**

**Black-rose23: you are so nice to me and have reviewed every chapter I've written in this series! Plus you live in Florida! It's hot there. There is no chance of it snowing in July there! You rule!**

**Tanuki jo-chan: Finally someone has brought that up, I thought it never would. Yes, it is what Sirius and Remus were talking about.**

**Saphira Silverflame: Yeah, I'm going to see you later so there isn't much chance you'll ever review this.**

**squeak-the-soprano: I put this encounter in for you, since you are the one person who liked it.**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: I got your review just as I was about to post this. Thank you so much, and even though I said it was for squeak-the-soprano, the encounter in this chapter is partially for you too.**

**So what did you think of my Bellatrix POV? I gave you one of my suspicions about her but it won't be very important. And yes I know, I twisted the trial thing a bit, but I made it sound more like the thing Harry saw was when they gave the verdict. I know it wasn't, but I liked the idea of having a trial where Hermione questioned.**

**Next Chapter**

**Hermione and Remus will meet again but a little different than this time**

**Harry will make and appearance**

**Sirius will come back**

**The first half of why Hermione changed will be conveyed**

**Love you all, so you better review**

**La Chica Perfecta**


	4. Night Wolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Keep your detail muscles alert (yes, detail muscles) because I am introducing an important part of the story very subtly, but those of you who pick up random stuffses will (hopefully) notice it.**

**And new knowledge is given, knowledge that will tell you exactly why Hermione is so different. Well, the first half of it anyway.**

Chapter 4

Night Wolf

_I need to go where only you can follow_

_I need to run so that only you can chase me_

_I don't know why I need you when I need to be alone_

_I just need you with me, to help me when light cannot be shone_

_When I want to be alone I have to have you there_

_When I want to be with you, solitude I seek_

_When darkness wraps around me, it try to find the light_

_When the sky is bright and blue, I welcome in the night-_ from_ untitled_

Sirius's POV (January 1982)

Heh heard the gate open and he sat up a little straighter. A new prisoner. There hadn't been any in about a month. Or what felt like a month, anyway. He wondered who they were.

He heard someone crying out, a man. Young too, by the sound of it. He glanced through the bars and saw a boy about eighteen struggling with the dementors. He was losing though. He could see their firm grip on his arms and his strength subsiding as they exerted their power on him. He leaned back, it being no reason of interest.

Four more dementors walked by and he watched, wondering why there were so many prisoners. They were walking with two other men, both of whom were hanging their heads, so as not to be recognized. He had no difficulties identifying the fourth prisoner however. She held her head high, wearing the chains as if they were gold treasures.

"Bellatrix," he whispered. She turned and the dementors pulled her. Her face twisted into a cruel smile which he was sure she forced as no one could possibly feel joy in this place.

"Cousin," she replied. The dementors had stropped trying to pull her along, intent on hearing the conversation.

"Odd," he said clearly. "I thought you might already be here."

"Obviously I'm better than you, to evade capture this long," she said. "And I earned my chains."

"Then tell that to the authorities," he said. "A death eater denying Sirius Black's guilt may change their minds."

"Who would believe me? No one will help you now Sirius," she said. "They all believe you're guilty. Do you know who sent me here?" He shook his head un-necessarily; surely she knew that prisoners were told nothing of the outside world, its conflicts or victories. "It was Lupin's wife; that bitch Hermione, the one known as the night wolf. She captured us. She doesn't believe your story and no one would listen to mad Bellatrix. Not like I would tell anyone. It would only help you, and the Dark Lord would not be pleased with that."

"It's all about Voldemort, well we took orders from Dumbledore but didn't always listen to him. You just want to please your master."

"A master will give us gifts, powers, things you, Black, could never imagine," Bellatrix spat.

"Hermione, who you call 'bitch' has more power than you can hope to have, more than your beloved Voldemort could ever have. He is defenseless compared with her; her has nothing compared to her powers. She's just a better witch."

"Insult him now," she said, her face glowing with unconditional pride. "You will smirk when he tortures everyone you love, right down to that filthy little half-blood Harry. You can laugh as he pulled the flesh of the boys bones. And if Hermione is so powerful, then why wasn't I here months ago?"

Sirius stood up and went against the bars, his face contorting with rage over Bellatrix's words. "Admit it, you're terrified of her. You and all your little dark friends. She's to you what Voldemort is to most. Even he is scared of her."

"Shut up," she hissed. The Dark Lord, scared of a mudblood? Impossible."

"You know it's true," he said. "He was worried about what she might do."

Hermione's POV (July 1991)

Her report was almost done, she thought satisfactorily, looking back through the Dursleys window. She had spent almost and hour on it, scribbling away and now she just needed a few more sentences to sum everything up.

There, she thought, putting down her quill and blowing on the parchment to help the ink dry. Lily would be happy with this.

For ten years, Lily had made Hermione write reports on Harry every few months, to see how he was doing. She didn't care how horrible her sister was as long as she knew about it. She wanted to know everything about Harry's life.

And Hermione felt very happy about this one especially. This was the last one she would ever have to write. After Hermione read it, she was going to take Lily, by force if necessary, to Eyelops Owl Emporium where in a week's time she would be bought by Hagrid, as a present to Harry.

She stood up and yawned. It had been another exhausting day and she still had to get to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a growing suspicion that muggle drugs were becoming quite popular in the wizarding area and Hermione, with nothing better to do, had volunteered to research the idea by bartending at the famous pub.

There hadn't been very much dark activity in several years so her team was quiet, broken up, possibly with new jobs. They had all been awarded the Order of Merlin First class for the capture of Bellatrix and her fellow death eaters at the Longbottom attack, but that was the last thing they had ever done. She had made them all swear though, that if a situation were ever to arise again and she needed them, they would come. They had been the best of the best, and Hermione had never felt prouder of anything.

She heard the front door open and saw Harry rush out, furious, to the fence and kicked it a few times. Hermione felt like hugging him, but knew she couldn't Enough strange things were going on in the poor boys life right now, and he didn't need a complete stranger giving him hugs.

Remus's POV (August 1991)

Somehow, and for reasons he knew he would never understand, the Leaky Cauldron was always less crowded in the summer. He didn't understand it; that was when he came. It only made sense to him that people should come in the summer.

It didn't matter he supposed, leaning back in his chair and reading the Prophet. Today was an exception. People were crammed into every corner. He wasn't sure why, but it was of no significance to him. The door opened but he didn't turn around until he heard a voice from the bar.

"Hello Hagrid," said the female bartender up at the counter. "Usual?"

"Can't, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid. Remus turned to say hello and received a shock. _Harry._

The pub went silent. Remus felt his heart stop beating for a second. Harry.

He had forgotten that this year Harry would be going to school, that he would have to come to Diagon alley at some point, but what shocked him the most was something he hadn't known until today.

Harry looked exactly like James.

Except for the eyes.

Those eyes belonged to Lily.

He found himself string as others in the bar shook Harry's hand. By the expression on the boys face, Remus could tell this was the first time he had ever been with wizards which shocked him. He had though that he would know about the wizarding world and Voldemort, which he must of, but it was obviously fresh in the boy's mind. This was the first time he had been with others.

He stood up and managed to blend with the crowd. He shook Harry's hand to get a better look at the boy. Conflicting thoughts ran through his mind at the sight of his best friend's son. He pitied the boy, remembering how the ministry wouldn't let Remus raise him, but he also felt slightly irritated; within a few years he would be dating Hermione.

Hagrid and Harry went out the back to the alley and Remus watched them disappear, his own thought confusing him and sadness hitting him. He hadn't seen Hermione for nearly nine years, not since he had tried to bring her home from the ministry. He hadn't heard anything about her, no stories in the paper, no news from Dumbledore, nothing. He had long since tried to give it up, tried to loose his faith that she would someday return, but his heart wouldn't let him. He wanted to forget her, but he couldn't.

"Do you need anything else?" said a voice behind him and he turned. The female bartender was standing there.

"I'm fine right now I think," he said. "I'll just finish my paper."

She nodded and went to the next table to ask its occupants the same questions. Remus found himself watching her. Something about her had been very familiar.

Hermione's POV (August 1991)

She could feel Remus's eyes on the back of her neck and for the first time truly appreciated her disguise. She did not necessarily appreciate being blond, skinny, and stupid looking, but she knew that Remus recognizing her would be less reason for thanks.

It was good to see him. She didn't hear much about him. She couldn't see for herself very often or else he would notice her and Dumbledore was busy enough. She rarely saw him either.

Mostly she kept to herself, working. There was hardly anything to do but to work. It was quiet, and she could be alone, something she had become accustomed to.

She wondered lately why she didn't return home, why she didn't go back to Remus, but she found it easier to not think about it, and continue what she was doing. Somehow she still couldn't bring herself to go back, fearing that if she did she would loose herself again. She was scared that everything she had done, all her work that had made her Hermione again would be wasted, because her home was one of sadness. She worried that going back would mean that she would live with a constant reminder of all the pain; Lily and James, Sirius, Peter and herself. Remus thought that they were all dead except for Sirius and Hermione and living with him when he had those thoughts would be just as painful as her life would if they were all dead.

With a sweep of her hand she cleared the table she was in front of. The glasses vanished and the wood was free of all crumbs and spills.

And then there was Harry. She could only imagine what that could have done to Remus. She knew he was confused and lost, and here was Harry, her only other boyfriend and he hadn't seen her in nine years.

She shook her head. Right now she had to finish her shift, and then check to make sure that Hagrid had bought Lily. She went back up to the bar and took of the little apron she wore for work.

"See you tomorrow Linda," said Tom with a wink. He knew who she was but for the sake of the investigation, he never referred to her as Hermione in front of customers.

"By Tom," she said and walked out the back. As the door shut behind her, she felt the Polyjuice potion wear off. Just in time, she thought. One more second and Remus might have seen her.

She opened the gateway to Diagon Alley where Hagrid was towering over what was left of the shoppers. She pushed through the crowd until she could see him and Harry, but was un-noticed by either. She was pleased to see that Harry carried a cage with a snow white bird who looked disgruntled. The amber eyes widened at the sight of Hermione but Lily did nothing else to recognize her.

She sighed and disapparated home, hoping that her plan would go right.

Sirius's POV (July 1993)

He ran a hand through his long matted hair. Twelve years of Azkaban meant twelve years of no magic which meant his hair was to his elbows, something he wasn't on very good terms with. He would have dared even with muggle scissors, but even those weren't allowed.

Of course, it didn't matter. There was no one there to see his hair. There was no one for miles who would even notice him, why should his hair be so special?

Wait, Fudge had seen his hair. But Fudge had been terrified of him, how rational he acted, how Azkaban had not made him insane. But thanks to Fudge he had his information. He may not be albe to convince others of his innocence, but he would die here in Azkaban with it in his hands.

But of course, that's what he wished they all thought. He was going to leave. He was going to find a way out of this God forsaken hellhole, and stop that little rat, who, even now, was making his way into the Daily Prophet. And a good thing too. If not Sirius would never have found him, which was crucial.

Ever since he had been given the newspaper, Sirius only thought of getting out and keeping Harry safe. He knew enough about the Weasley's to guess that Peter would be lurking somewhere in Gryffindor tower, near Harry, who had to be in Gryffindor. All of this led to the possibility that if Voldemort gathered his strength once more, Harry could be finished. And whatever promises Sirius had broken to James, Sirius would not let Peter touch James's only son.

He heard the gates open and he sat up alertly. The gates had rarely opened since Voldemort fell and someone coming in was always worth seeing. Other prisoners started muttering more furiously in response, but they were all insane. Sirius would know exactly who came in.

Who ever they were, they had a strange affect on Azkaban. Prisoners in cells closer to the gate than his own began to scream as the footsteps of the stranger passed them. He couldn't think of who could be invoking such terror over the mad and fanatical imprisoned death eaters, but he didn't think it could be good.

The footsteps stopped. Sirius looked up. A hooded figure stood between two Dementors, indistinguishable from them except for the feet that were visible beneath a half inch space between the bottom of the robes and the dungeon floor.

"This one," said the figure. It was a woman, her voice was quiet and low, keeping itself unheard from others in the vicinity, but still Sirius heard it and whats more, vaguely recognized it.

The bars to his cell opened and the woman stepped inside. The dementors did not leave but stayed in places, as though watching them. "Leave us," said the woman, without turning to look back at the dementors. They glided away.

The woman took two steps closer to him and said "Well Sirius, it is past time." In the distance he heard someone screaming.

Sirius, unsure whether he was dealing with an enemy or an ally, replied coolly. "Past time to see me tortured?" Once again he heard screaming, but there were words embedded in them, but it was impossible to make out the yells.

"Past time to see you, it has been much to long. I do have a memory of you though-" The screams became louder and Sirius caught the word "night".

"A memory almost twenty years old-"

"Wolf," screamed the voice and Sirius stood up. "Night wolf" only meant one person, but not necessarily friend or foe.

"-yet you are still thirty-three. Odd isn't it."

"Hermione," Sirius said, his voice breaking with every emotion he had ever felt; anger at her disbelief, shock at her visit, confusion as to why she was there, it all ran through his head and came out his mouth.

She lowered her hood. It was Hermione, but a different Hermione from when he had last seen her. Her eyes were hollow, her face pale, and what he could see of her figure, she had become very thin. "Good to see you once again," she whispered, in a voce choked with emotion.

Still not sure if he could trust her, Sirius found himself standing up and accepting her hug. There was a comfort in her arms that he missed, something he had almost forgotten about. She brought back memories, good memories that he was able to hang onto for a few seconds before they were swept away by the dementors, but they made their imprint in his mind.

Sirius pulled away, and saw that Hermione had tears in her eyes, but they weren't because she was sad. She looked happy, as though she had been waiting for years to see him. Which, he thought, she probably had. He watched her study his face, concern etched in every corner of her face. A face, however familiar and comforting, that had changed.

There were lines beneath her eyes, eyes filled with worry. Her mouth was no longer smiling; it almost seemed to tilt down at the corners rather than up. And it looked as though she bathed in shadow; such was the darkness.

"What are you doing here?" he said, taking a step back, still unsure whether or not she was his friend. He had learned not to trust easily anymore.

"I'm going to help you," she said gently.

"You could have helped before," he said. I know you believe me; why didn't you talk to the ministry?"

"I can't change anything Sirius. I help what does happen. That is why I'm here."

Sirius inwardly marveled at her; she had changed, she was more like the witch he had found bloody and broken at school, but still did not dare to believe her. "So it has nothing to do with me? Just for time?"

"Sirius, you know that's not true!" she said, looking shocked. "You have no idea how much we've all missed you."

"Except for you, everyone thinks I'm a mad mass murderer," Sirius said. "Everyone except for you and Peter."

"And the people also believe Peter dead, and no matter how many death eaters I've brought in, I'm still insane. Who will listen to either of us?"

"Dumbledore would listen to you," said Sirius. "Or Remus, he's your husband."

Hermione was silent. She looked out the window, her eyes searching past the sunken plants and swamp-like land. Finally she spoke: "Is it so great to be locked up here Sirius? Without any news of the outside world? Not knowing how things work in the world you used to belong to?"

Her words confused him, but struck him with terror. "They're not dead are they? Remus or Dumbledore?"

She smiled sadly and looked back at him. "No, they're still around, far from dead. What I meant, is it better to not know? Not to know the problems of the world because you can't, or would you prefer to know it all?"

"Well, I dunno," said Sirius. He'd never really thought about it before, which would he pick? "Probably to know."

"I guessed," she said. "Sirius Black never was one to sit around, oblivious to the action all around."

"What don't I know? What's happened to Remus and Dumbledore?"

'They're both fine-"

"Hermione!"

"Fine, I can't tell you how they are because I haven't seen either one of them for years."

Her words reverberated around the cell and died. Sirius stared at her, mouth open, disbelief in every corner of his face. What on earth was she talking about? She hadn't seen them? "What?"

"I haven't really talked to Remus in about eleven years," she said, in a regretful tone. 'But that's not the point-"

"Hermione what on earth-of course it matters-" Sirius spluttered, still unable to believe what he was hearing.

Hermione sighed, looking frustrated. "Two days before Voldemort killed Lily and James I disappeared. I-I ran away." She turned her head away, looking ashamed.

"You ran away," Sirius repeated. "Why?"

She looked back up at him. "Can you not think of a reason?" she said.

He could. She would have known everything that was going to happen. He knew If he had known that one night everything would be perfectly fine, and the next morning almost everyone he loved was dead, then he would have seen running away as a possible means of escape. But even so-

"I didn't want to be around. Well, I was around, I saw it happen, but I felt at the time that if I stayed with Remus I would change it all, I'd make a different history, and not using my power, means not changing anything," she said.

Sirius stayed silent, there didn't really seem to be much to say.

"And then, as you know, when that happened, I wasn't exactly…myself."

"You mean you were out of your mind," Sirius finished. Hermione chuckled appreciatively. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's part of the reason I haven't gone back," she said. "I wanted to be-become myself again, be Hermione Granger again, so then I wouldn't be so scared all the time."

"Did it work?" Sirius asked in spite of himself.

"I guess, but if I went back would I go back to it? That's what I don't know. That's why I haven't gone back yet."

There was a moment of silence. Then Sirius asked "So why are you here?"

"To help you."

"Yes, you've said- anything more specific."

"I expect you've had your visit from Fudge," she said airily.

"Yes, pointless, yet so informative," he said, a dislike for the minister catching in his throat.

"So do you know what you're going to do?"

"I'm going to get out of here, get to Harry before that rat does, or at least stop him from getting there."

"The 'rat" has been close to Harry for two years, it's not him you have to worry about, its Voldemort getting stronger. As long as Voldemort is weakened Peter will leave Harry alone, watching him, but not harming him. If Voldemort grew strong again-"

"He could give him Harry," Sirius muttered.

"Exactly," said Hermione.

"I still know where he is and I'm going to put him here, in Azkaban," said Sirius. "Or I'll kill him."

"Do you know how you're going to do it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no."

She rolled her eyes. "It's good for you that I'm here, you'd never get anywhere else otherwise." She turned around and sat on the bench next to him. "Do you still have your powers?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah, but I don't have wand, it's gone. I haven't really thought about it."

"Can you transform?"

He nodded. "I do it ever now and then, kind of for moral support, to prove that they can suck it out of me."

"You have to use that. Padfoot is your key out of here."

"How-"

"You figure that out. Once out go immediately to Hogwarts. I'll try to meet you there, but I'm not making any promises. And you have to be aware of two things."

"what?"

"One, Remus is teaching there this year. Don't seek him out, he'll know you on sight. And two, I'm there."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Hermione Granger is in her third year at Hogwarts. She is best friends with Ron Weasly and Harry Potter. She has a cat named Crookshanks. Be his friend. He will help you. Peter is posing as Ron's rat Scabbers, as you know. That's all you need to know." She stood up and walked to the gate. Two dementors came and opened the gate. "Wait a second," she said to them. Sirius stood up. She walked closer to him. "I'll see you in a few days then," she whispered. "And when you get Remus on your side, don't tell him I helped you. And forgive Harry, Ron, and Hermione for what they might say and, er, do."

"Thanks for the tip," he said. She nodded and hugged him before she left.

Even the dementors could not suck all the hope out of Sirius. He would be out soon, out and free. And already he had an ally.

Hermione's POV

She had to stop by the Leaky Cauldron before she went home, so Hermione walked along the muggle streets, humming pleasantly to herself. Another successful day.

Within the week the papers would report that Sirius Black, the convicted murderer, had escaped from Azkaban to kill Harry Potter. Fudge would be so distracted he would overlook her so that she would be free to help Sirius. Others might accuse her of helping her old friend, but fudge would never notice.

A teenager (homeless, by the look of it) was lying in a doorway. Feeling as if she ought to do one more good deed that day, Hermione pressed him a five pound note, for which he gave a toothless smile, and continued into the Leaky Cauldron, where she picked up her pay, and then flooed home.

For the past two years she'd lived in a small muggle owned apartment. It was small, but the rent wasn't bad, and she could keep to herself, which she liked. No one ever came to call except Dumbledore, and that had only been when she moved in.

She threw her bag down onto a chair and preceded into her room, where she flopped down on her bed. It had been a long day, but it left her with a sense of accomplishment. Sirius would be free soon, and it was all her fault, she thought. Even though she knew what would happen to him eventually, she had a kind of savage pleasure at the idea that it was her doing that would be giving Fudge hell. She'd never liked the man, she thought, drifting slowly into sleep. Even before he had become minister he had been an idiot. An absolute moron…

_She was chopping up vegetables to put into the soup she was making her and Remus for supper. One knife was bewitched to cut up carrots, another was skinning the potatoes, and a large wooden spoon was stirring the pot where they were all going._

_Remus came slowly up behind her and put his arms around her stomach, his hands stopping right over the bump in the center where their son was growing. She smiled and turned her head to kiss his cheek. He spun her around and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "I love you," she whispered against his lips._

_One of his hands was still on her stomach. He jumped backwards as the baby kicked, for the first time._

_There was a moment where they both froze, disbelief etched into both of their faces, then Hermione felt it again, in her abdomen, a little fluttery feeling, as the baby kicked again._

_"Was that?" Remus said. "What I think it was?" She nodded. His face burst into a smiled and Hermione started laughing. Remus pulled her into his arms and spun her around slowly, while she kissed his face._

_There was a knock on the door and Remus put her down. "I'll get it,' she said. "Just watch the vegetables." He nodded and Hermione walked down the hallway and opened the front door, where a figure stood, hooded and masked._

_Her breath caught in her throat as the figure raised its wand. No sound came out, but Hermione felt a wave of pain hit her, piercing her._

_She screamed and heard Remus running to her as she started to fall. She hit the ground and the scene blurred. She could see shapes, growing steadily darker, moving until all was darkness, and she was gone._

Hermione sat up straight, cold sweat pouring off of her, soaking her bed. Blood was rushing through her veins, and her heart was pulsing so hard she could feel it through her ribcage, and there was pounding in her ears.

She hadn't dreamt about that in thirteen years.

_Trapped in darkness_

_Crawling for the light_

_There aren't any stars out_

_Can't take much more tonight_

_No one else it out there_

_Theres nowhere else to hide_

_I'm watching through the window_

_You're staring back inside-_ from _Help Me_

**So, was this one better? Huh? Tell me! review me! Yes I know it was a long wait and it's shorter than the last one, but I hope that everyone enjoyed it.**

**Replies**

**Colorofangels: you know now right? Well, half of it.**

**HPFreak2gd4u: Poor Remus I know, but it will get better (eventually)**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI: well, Hermione is still trying to find herself, something that might be a little easier to understand after this chapter. I know she's being dumb, (I'm the author) but it helps the story.**

**Countess Vladislaus Dragula: I'm sorry about the wait on this, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Elle DeVarquez: Sorry about the wait and I'm glad you like this story so much.**

**Ashleigh: I know they were so close, and I started crying while I wrote that, but I put it in for the people who wanted encounters.**

**Jenna from 1 of their comps (Other wise known as Saphira Silverflame): Glad you liked it so much.**

**Black-rose23: No problem with when I get the reviews, just as long as I do. Bode and Croaker won't appear again for a while, but I put it in so that the thought will linger over everybody.**

**Lizzieangel90: Did this chapter clear it up for you? I know it's different, as soon as I came up with this story line, I knew it would a big change.**

**Genevieve: At first I didn't really know what to think of your review, but I've come to a conclusion; I will finish this story and then after it's done I will make the alternate version where Hermione wasn't depressed and they lived happily and everything, but the same stuff happens, like her capturing Bellatrix and yeah. Just do me a favor and keep reading this one because I like your reviews and I like to know what you think.**

**Now, as the replies are over I have a topic to discuss much on;**

**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. (SPOILERS! I HAVE WARNED YOU!)**

**I read it in about five and a half hours, and it was a great book, but I cannot pretend I didn't dislike some parts of it. Not dislike enough to not like the book, but some of the stuff well.**

**First I would like to say that I know who R.A.B. is: Regulas Black. Me and my friend thought of it, and Disneydoll424 said so in her latest chapter, so I guess it had to be true. If you have any other thoughts on who it might be though, I'd love to know.**

**Second, SNAPE IS A GIT! There, I said it. I hate him so much. I defy anyone who says that he only killed Dumbledore because he had to act his part, because killing Dumbledore is way to evil okay?**

**Third, the Tonks/Remus thing is very sweet. I didn't exactly predict that, but I've never been opposed to that ship, Hermione/Remus Fanfiction is better, but I know in my heart that Hermione's belongs to Ron.**

**I would love to know what you all think so review me please and I'll get this next chapter up A.S.A.P.**

**Signing off (salutes)**

**La Chica Perfecta**


	5. Open Windows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter Five

Open Windows

_And everything is scarlet_

_The map, the pen, my blood_

_I cry my bitter tears of salt_

_I breath the sour air of this earth_

_And I bleed my sore heart out_

_Forever more- from Forever more._

Remus's POV (July 1993)

Half of him was sunk deep into his pillows, the other intent on waking himself up so that he could pay the post owl on time today. But he didn't want to get up. The bed was nice and soft, and for the first time in a while, he'd gotten enough sleep.

The argument being decided, Remus sat up and stretched, yawning widely the whole time. He twisted his arm back to find the spot on his back that itched in the morning and then, yawning again, stood up, and walked to the kitchen

Before he could open up his cupboard, Remus saw, a little grey owl sitting on the chair at his table, a parchment envelope tied to its leg. It lifted its leg to him and Remus saw, with pleased surprise, that the Hogwarts crest sealed the letter. Remus untied it and the owl flew off through the small window above the table, which Remus just realized, was open.

He opened the envelope quickly, and unfolded the letter to read:

_Dear Remus,_

_For the upcoming year at Hogwarts, I would like to offer you the post of teaching Defense Against the Dark arts. I know you know the rumors concerning the job, but I am asking you as a personal favor to me. It would be greatly appreciated among all members of staff and Severus will be able to make you the wolfsbane potion, a new discovery that I think you will find very helpful._

_Hoping you are well, and anticipating your acceptance,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

It was something he had been desperately hoping for; he knew it was going to happen. Finally a job. Dumbledore trusted him, even respected him, which was more than most people even thought about doing. Hogwarts. The name lingered in his mind. The place held his happiness, all his earthly joy stayed in the castle, never to leave.

But that, even Hogwarts, the one place that had never seemed to change, may not be the same. He knew that this month, Harry Potter would be turning thirteen, and among his best friends would be Hermione Granger, a fourteen year old Hermione Granger, but Hermione Granger all the same. What would he do? He wasn't sure if he would be able to contain the emotional upsurge that he might face. He would be around Hermione at all times and, what would he do? She was too young to be his yet he felt like no matter what, she always would be.

And what if he was so weird that it prevented her from coming to him, and history re-wrote itself?

Sirius Black's POV (August 1981)

It was night.

Most people think that they can hide in the dark, that their enemies can't see them. They think of the night as a haven, a hiding spot from an enemy, such as an odd feeling of someone who is crazy.

But my enemy can easily find me in the dark, Sirius thought, as he gasped for breath. My enemy can find me no matter how well I hide.

Exhaustion was like an illness; it crept up unnoticed, but with deadly power and swiftness, and Sirius knew, that like an illness, it would be day before he could over come it. His swim from Azkaban had sapped his strength, making it harder every moment that he crawled across the rocky shore. Sharp pieces of stone cut through his robes and into his soft tender skin, embedding themselves in his flesh. They stung and he cried out, thankful that no one could hear him. Despite his pain, he did not want to be discovered.

Hermione's POV (August 1981)

She hadn't slept in two nights.

She had not even looked at her bed since her nightmare. She was too terrified that she would relive it again and it might go deeper, forcing her to watch what happened after-after the death eater came. She did not want to go beyond it. What she wanted was to forget about it.

She poured herself another cup of coffee in an attempt to keep herself awake, but it seemed to more she tried, the more tired she became. But she would not give in-

But eventually she would have to sleep.

_Tap_

She turned around. A grey owl was sitting on the window sill opposite from her table, an envelope tied to its leg. Puzzled, she walked three steps to the window and opened it, allowing the owl to hop inside and onto her arm. She removed the letter with a growing feeling of confusion; no one ever mailed her.

She turned the envelope over and ripped, with a mounting feeling of perplexity mixed with dread; _had something happened?_ She opened the letter and read:

_Mrs. Lupin,_

_Your presence is require at the ministry of magic as soon as you possibly are able. The details of this matter are much too dangerous for a letter but all will be explained when you arrive. Myself and those involved realize this may be inconvenient for you but this is an event that needs immediate attention._

_Please hurry_

_Amelia Susan Bones_

_Department for Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of magic_

Without a word Hermione pulled on her cloak and a handful of Floo powder. Excitement was pumping in her, filling her. Finally something to do, something she could do. An assignment.

She walked into her fire place, shouted "_Ministry of Magic_", and was gone.

Sirius Black's POV (August 1993)

There he was. He was standing next to the trunk that he had pulled with him all the way form Lily's sisters house. Harry.

The boy bent over his trunk as Sirius took half a step forward, a half a step that was all he needed to see that this boy looked just like James. His hair stuck up everywhere that his father's had; his face was the same shape; that was James's nose.

Sirius stepped closer, eager to see more of him but this time the boy sensed another presence. Sirius recoiled and saw the reflections of green eyes from under the glasses. Lily's eyes.

The boy bent down but stood up almost immediately looking in another direction. Sirius, ever acting on impulse, brushed out from the bushes and watched the boy. He stood still and watched the teenager slowly turn his gaze to where Sirius was standing. Their eyes locked for a second as the lad raised his wand and

BANG

Out of nowhere came a violently purple triple-decker bus that Sirius knew only too well. He would have to go. He had wasted too much time.

On the other side of the night bus, Sirius heard the boy fall, but could do nothing to help. There could be ministry officials on the bus, something Sirius could not risk, not now.

He turned and ran as fast as he could, before the boy or anyone of the bus could see him. He was running away, but soon he would be back, back free, back for Harry.

Hermione's POV

Well this is stupid, she thought to herself, waiting outside of Amelia Bones's office. You summon me and then make me wait an hour. The ministry went to the dogs the day I left.

Several Aurors passed her, whispering nervously, she listened eagerly, in case they had any information on why she was there. One of then saw and stopped talking, not because she had been eavesdropping however. "What?" one of his companions asked. The young Auror nodded to her and his accompanies looked. All of them looked at her and Hermione found herself turn slightly red.

A sound came from behind her and she heard the door to Amelia's office open. She jumped up immediately, eager to have an excuse away from the boys, and Amelia Bones walked out.

"Mrs. Lupin, so glad you could make it. I sorry for the delay, I was just informed that you were here," said Amelia, shaking her hand. Dropping her formality she said, "it had definetly been too long. We miss you greatly around here, especially since Sirius Black has escaped."

Hermione smiled. "I want nothing to do with the case of Sirius Black, if that is why I've been called."

:Oh, it's not, I fully understand, let's come into my office and I'll explain," said Amelia, aware that the Auror's were listening. "After you Hermione," she said holding the door open as Hermione whisked herself inside, but not before she caught one last glance at the Aurors, some where watching with surprise, or bewilderment, but a few were gazing upon her in awe and admiration, like she was their hero.

Remus Lupin's POV (1993)

He didn't know how he would first see them, how he would meet them all, but he guessed from Hermione's previous information that it would be on the train. All he had to do was let the future play into his hands. And so then he must wait.

He was so very tired, much to tired to find them, so he curled up in his compartment, guessing that they would have to find him.

Amelia Bones's POV

She led Hermione into the office and snapped the door shut. Those boys weren't allowed to know.

"So what kind of issue requires the department for magical enforcement to call in an ex-auror?" Hermione inquired casually.

"An odd one, Amelia replied, sitting down. I've got so little to do anymore, most things are handled by my junior members. This should have been given to the aurors, but I guess Fudge felt bad that I just sit here. And ex-auror or not, you're still the best who isn't as paranoid as a five-year old."

Hermione inclined her head to show she took this as a compliment. Amelia was forcefully reminded of Mad-Eye Moody's description of Hermione as "playing her enemy".

"So, would anyone like to tell me what I'm doing here?" Hermione asked.

"It's rather interesting. Last evening , the ministry found a young wizard wandering around London. He's nearly fourteen but has no idea of who he is. He calls himself Tom, but half of what he says is in gibberish; I can't understand a word."

"So, secret wizard, no memory."

"Not exactly," said Amelia lightly. "He has a memory, memories of wandering London for years, since he was very young, we guess two or three. He has some control of his powers, but it's on the subconscious level; hasn't got a clue what he's doing."

"But what do I have to do with it?"

"we want you to help us identify him. His parentage, anything. You were the best at tracking and stealth, anything with detection, Hermione Lupin was the best."

"What do you want me to do?"

"For now just meet the boy, he kept mumbling something about a night wolf, which I know is what the death eaters used to call you, so we're wondering about his history."

"If he says night wolf, then he's an enemy: said Hermione simply. "That name came from the death eaters, may they rot, and can only be used in aggression."

"Meet the boy," said Amelia, forgetting that Hermione could be even more stubborn than herself. "You could be able to guess who he is by looking at him."

"why, do I know his parents?"

"You could say that, yes," said Amelia slowly. She had no idea how Hermione would react, not that she was acting like this.

"They're enemies," said Hermione shortly.

"Yes."

"So why me?"

"We want to use him," said Amelia, praying that Hermione would understand.

"For what?" Hermione asked, obviously playing for time.

Amelia snorted in frustration. "The day that you-know-who disappeared the first thing you said that someday he would return. I'm not saying I believe you but assuming he does, wouldn't it be an advantage to have someone like him, the boy."

"Are you saying we hold an innocent boy hostage? The last time I checked we were against that."

"You're twisting your own words around," said Amelia.

Hermione smiled devilishly. "You haven't lost you touch Amelia."

"Nor have you,' said Amelia, hiding her insecurity. Maybe Hermione hadn't been the best choice. Maybe she should have decided to do it all herself. She'd forgotten that Hermione could be like this, she had started this right after the Potter's had died, talking in riddles and changing her mind.

As if Hermione had sensed her discomfort, she said "Show me the boy then and I'll make my decision."

Amelia smiled, grateful that she had finally complied. "He's in the next room," she said standing up and allowing the door to open for her, before showing Hermione in.

The room was dark, at the request of the boy, and Amelia had to allow her eyes to adjust and watched Hermione who was staring were the boy sat watching them.

Hermione stepped closer and Amelia watched eyes widen as she took in the boy's appearance. Rich black hair that had recently been cleaned and cut (by Amelia herself) hung in soft waves to a little above his shoulders. His skin was pale but his face narrow and very handsome. His eyebrows were thick without being bushy and his chin stuck out just a little, prominent, but not too.

Hermione stood up straighter as the boy opened his eyes, the one part of his appearance that did not scream the name of Black. They were red, deep and struggling, and they gazed at Hermione, as if she was an angel.

Hermione turned slowly, to face her, a smile so filled with pain spreading further across her face by the minute.

"Bellatrix," she said, a pain soaked voice to match her smile issued from Hermione lips, so insane, almost sadistic.

She took a step forward, towards Amelia.

"I'm in."

Remus's POV

Someone was talking but he was too exhausted to care. The particular position he was in was very comfortable and he was warm and rested, not really caring about anything.

The train rumbled beneath him, shaking very slightly, as it started to slow down. He frowned to himself. Surely they couldn't be there yet. Even thought he had been asleep he knew the trip couldn't have been that short. He'd traveled on this train many times before, enough to know it wasn't this short.

He passed it by, pulling his cloak up slightly as the felt the air grow colder, probably because whoever ales was in the compartment had opened a window, despite the rain he heard pounding on the roof.

"We can't be there yet," said a girls voice. Remus felt something in his mind awaken. The voice was familiar, and he knew-

"So why're we stopping?"

The train slowed down more and more, and Remus felt himself grow increasingly warier. Whoever else was in the compartment (and he had a pretty good idea of who) was worried, and he was the adult.

Suddenly the train stopped, and Remus felt himself lurch forward, though he stayed in his seat. By the sound of it luggage was falling in other compartments, and the others in the compartment were standing up.

"what's going on?" said a boys voice.

"Ouch," said the girls. "Ron, that was my foot."

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno…"

Something squeaked and Remus heard the first boy say "Theres something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard."

The door opened and someone came in and, by the sound of it, fell on the others.

"Sorry-d'you know whats going on-Ouch-sorry-"

Hullo Neville," said the other boy.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea-sit down-"

"I'm going to ask the driver what's going on," said Hermione and Remus heard her walk towards the door but was thwarted in her another person attempting to enter the compartment. They thudded to the floor and squealed.

"who's that?"

'Who's that?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down-"

"Not here," said Harry's voice. "I'm here."

"Ouch," said Neville.

Remus stood up. "Quiet," he said. Everyone silenced. He could tell they were all waiting for him to do something.

_Incendio_, he thought and as he had hoped, a large ball of fire appeared in his hand. It crackled, and Remus could see five others in the compartment.

"Stay where you are," he said and stepped forward, intent of finding out what the trouble was. The door however slid open before he could reach it.

A dementor (of all things-honestly) stood before them, freezing the air around them, its hooded head turning in every direction as though looking for something. It took it's low rattling breath, draining all the heat and happiness. Remus felt memories of the days after Hermione left him coming back. The emptiness of the house, the lack of light. The day he found her in her office and she refused to go back with him. The day the dementors came to their house. All the pain.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione. Remus chanced a look and saw that Harry had fallen to the floor and was unconscious. Damn, he thought.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our Cloaks. Go!" he shouted at Ron's skin grew paler. Hermione was bent low over Harry, trying to revive him. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A blast of silver escaped his wand, forcing the dementor out before it even took a form. The warmth returned to the air. After a moment to train continued to move, rattling and shaking, and slowly picking up speed. Remus walked back over to his seat and sat down.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

Hermione was still on the floor next to Harry, hitting him gently. Concern was etched into every line of her face. Remus felt his stomach clench. Harry opened his eyes.

"W-what?" Harry sat up a little bit and straightened his glasses. A redheaded boy and Hermione helped Harry back to his seat.

"Are you okay?" asked the redheaded boy. A girl sitting right across from them had her head on her knees but her hair was as red at the boys, that Remus guessed they must be Weasly's. So the boy had to be Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. Remus noticed him look at the door. "What happened? Where's that-that thing? Who screamed?"

Remus nervously looked away. He knew what Harry must have heard in his head, but didn't want to tell him in case Harry didn't know. he hastily conjured up a chocolate bar.

"No one screamed," said Ron, looking nervous. Harry looked around at the rest of them in the compartment.

"But I heard screaming-"

Crack

Remus couldn't take it. He snapped the chocolate, hoping to stop Harry. He knew it was Lily. Harry had heard Lily. Remus didn't want to know.

"Here," he said, handing Harry one of the largest pieces. "Eat it it'll help." Harry took it, but stared at him.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked.

"A dementor," Remus replied, glad to be of the topic of screaming. "One of the dementors of Azkaban." He handed chocolate to the others, willing himself not to look at Hermione. "Eat," he said to all of them. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me."

He sidled out of the compartment and into the corridor. As soon as he was sure they couldn't see him, he leaned against the wall and sighed. This wasn't how he had wanted to start out the term. He thought it might be good for him, but the dementor had just made everything much harder.

He continued to walk the corridor, ignoring the curious stares from other passengers of the train. He just wanted to find out when they would be at Hogwarts. He came to the front of the train and knocked on the door, the trolley woman answered.

"Hello Professor," she said.

"Hello," he said. The compartment was small and he had to stoop. "I was just wondering when we'd be arriving. Some of the students are a little-ahem-startled."

The woman nodded knowingly. "Searching the train, I bet it was Fudge's idea. All the students looking forward to a new term," she smiled warmly. "I think it should be shortly, another ten minutes or so."

Remus nodded and thanked her. He walked back out of the corridors. Once again students stared and he ignored them. They'd know who he was soon enough.

When he returned to the compartment they were all talking. The redheaded girl had finally sat up but she was pale. Harry still held the chocolate in his hand

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know," he said with a smile. Harry looked at him and took a small bite. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," he paused as Harry took another bite, slightly bigger this time. "Are you all right Harry?" He looked at all of them, his gaze resting for a fraction of a second on Hermione. She was very pretty already, he could see the girl he had fallen in love with in her face, hidden beneath her youth. And there was happiness in her eyes, though they were slightly narrowed in concern. He pulled his eyes back to Harry.

"Fine," said Harry, looking out the window.

Roach's POV

People kept coming in and ogling him like he was an attraction at a fair. Some of them stared, some whispered to others he couldn't see. The last woman watched him for so long he thought she would never leave. She had seemed so crazy, raving on about someone called Bella.

He didn't know what was going on. This morning he had awakened to find himself here, wherever here was. These people, whoever they were, wanted him for something. They didn't tell what.

He supposed that he was better off here. When he live on the streets it was a daily struggle for survival. He'd never been warm; he'd never had hot food or proper clothes. This place, though dark and spooky, was strangely comforting. They had given him clothes; warm pants and a shirt and a something that he supposed was a robe. All of the people here wore one.

Of course though, better off or not, he couldn't stay here. Eventually they would use him for whatever it was they were planning. And though he didn't know what it was they wanted him for, he knew it couldn't be good. He had already planned to escape. He would use the gift, but he had to leave. The crazy woman had made him realize he had too.

Hermione's POV

"So what are we going to do?"

Hermione looked up. Amelia was watching her. "What?"

"The boy. I guess we've determined his parentage, so what are we going to do?"

"You mean you didn't have a plan?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well, no not really."

Hermione sighed. How utterly like the ministry. She had joined them in the hope that she could improve them but obviously her views had done nothing.

"Well I suppose the best thing is to figure out what he's done. Where he's been his whole life. Why he was on the streets. Maybe get him around humans again."

"Shouldn't we get rid of him?" Hermione turned.

"What?"

"Get rid of him. You said it yourself he's an enemy."

"He's but a boy," said Hermione. "How much damage could he possibly do?"

Hermione watched Amelia for a few seconds. "Bellatrix took my son-"

"Hermione we've never had any proof that it was her-"

"It was her," said Hermione forcefully. "She as good as admitted it to me. She stole my son from me, she killed him. I'm merely returning to the favor."

Amelia stared at her, obviously with no retort.

"He's useful," said Hermione. "The boy I mean. I swear to you, if Sirius Black could escape from Azkaban, so could Bellatrix. I would have expected it of her before him." She walked to Amelia's charmed window, staring out at the sunlight. "Bellatrix is like me. She has a heart but sometimes it's frozen." She turned back to Amelia. "I think it would destroy her heart to see her son, her and Voldemort's son, fighting next to her greatest rival."

"But what about You-know-who? Assuming he ever came back of course."

"Voldemort cares for three things only. Immortality, the destruction of Harry Potter, and Bellatrix. If she falls, he will stumble." Hermione smiled. "Using the boy could be our chance to give Harry his."

"Harry? What does Harry have to do with this?"

"Harry Potter wants to be the one to kill Voldemort. If he is looking the other way in battle Harry could have his chance."

Remus's POV

"On a happier note," said Dumbledore. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."

Remus cringed. He knew it would happen, but he'd always had an issue with large amounts of people. It gave him a sick feeling, when lots of eyes were on him.

"First Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Darks arts teacher."

He rolled his eyes and stood up for a moment to accept to applause that only came hard from people like Harry, and he noticed with a lurch in his stomach, Hermione, who was seated right next to Harry.

He wondered silently as Dumbledore continued if that was some sort of message to himself as to what was to come. Harry and Hermione together, romantically. He held back a shudder with difficulty.

Dumbledore was watching him watch Harry. He cleared his throat, which brought Remus's attention back to him.

Roach's POV

It had to be night. No one had come in for hours. This was his chance. He could leave now and they wouldn't know what had happened.

Ropes bound him to the chair but that didn't bother him. He concentrated and the ropes split at his bidding. He stood and rubbed his wrists. His telekinesis never ceased to amaze him.

The door wasn't locked so he gently pushed it open with the power. The room outside was dark but he could tell that it was some sort of office, probably where the crazy woman worked. He quietly shut the door with is mind and walked silently to a door on the other side of the room, which he opened carefully in case there was a guard. He took a breath of relief. The outside corridor was deserted.

He started down the hall, softly at first, but he picked up the pace when no one followed him. He wasn't sure how to get out, but he was going to try. Maybe if he came close they wouldn't need him anymore. Maybe they'd let him go.

He reached a lift and pressed the button. It clattered and he held his breath, letting go of the air. His body melted into nothingness but still no one came. How could they ignore this? Didn't they have alarms? He'd learned that all places had alarms to guard from burglaries. But this place didn't seem to care.

The lift clattered into place and he ran in, pulling all his matter together. He jabbed hard on the number one button, and the doors of the lift clanged shut. The noise was so obvious, how could no one hear it. These people must be stupid, no alarms, not even a night guard? They knew they had left him, did they not think he would try to escape?

The doors opened and he ran out, into a huge room. A fountain of what appeared to be a sorcerer, a princess, a horse, and little demons stood in front of a door. The way out.

As he passed the fountain, he noticed that the horse had a humans body where the neck on a normal horse would be. The little demons where different, one was scarcely a foot tall and resembled a bat, while the other was taller, and had roughed looking skin. Water poured out of his hat. "The Fountain of Magical Brethren" a card said. Roach looked at it confused. Magical?

He took another step towards the door but as he did a voice from behind him spoke. "Boy, why are you leaving?"

Roach turned. No one stood behind him, but the voice had been whispered right in his ear. "Who's there?" he called, his voice scratchy from his dry throat.

"A friend."

Roach took a step back. "I have no friends."

"You may want some presently." The voice was cool, feminine, and while creeping him out, somewhat comforting.

"Why?" he said, stepping so his back was to the fountain. He didn't want to give her an advantage.

"Because." There was a splash behind him and he saw the outline of someone standing on the other side of the fountain. "You won't want to continue alone when you find out what you are."

"What I am?" he said. "What is that supposed to mean?" he stepped into the fountain so she couldn't see him.

The person, whoever they were, stepped closer to him. Her feet were in the fountain. He stepped away from her. "You are different."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out. You know, not everyone can open a door that they stand three feet from."

"You're right, not everyone can. But I can." A large swell of water came up behind him, preventing him front taking another step backwards. He fought it, but this person's power was immeasurable greater than his own. She took another step closer to him. "Do you stand for good or for evil?"

"What?"

"Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

"I suppose I'm a bad guy. I steal, I lie-"

"I mean, when it comes to the fate of the world, do you want to save it or destroy it? Try to keep it, of do you want to cover it in shadow?"

"I guess I want to save it." Whoever she was, she was crazy.

"You guess?"

"Yeah." She was closer to him now. A hood covered her face, but he could see her eyes. There was a kind of sympathy in them.

"I guess I want to save it too." She was only two feet from him. "Do you have a name?"

"Roach," he muttered. "One of the gangs I used to be in called me that. Then the police arrested most of them."

"Do you like the name?" she asked.

"I don't have anybody to call me a name, so it doesn't bother me."

"Well if you're going to save the world, you're going to have help. They'll have to call you something."

He realized what she was getting at. "Do you know my name? Before my parents died?"

"No."

Roach looked down.

"But your parents aren't dead."

He looked up. "They're not?"

"No."

"Where are they?"

She came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to tell you now?"

Something in her voice and in her eyes, told him that it was horrible, more that them being dead. He wanted to know, but he was so tired. "No."

"I though so. I will tell you in the morning." The wall of water slowly went down into the fountain again. The woman turned him so they were facing the lift again. All though of escape abandoned, roach let her usher him back upstairs, but instead of going back to the room he was in before, she led him to another with two beds. He lay down on it, soaking up the warmth of it. He looked and saw that the woman had let down her hood. She had her back to him. Brown hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Hermione," she said. She turned and he recognized her. It was the crazy lady from earlier. He clenched his hand on the bedspread. "Don't be afraid. I'm not crazy."

She lay down on the other bed, yet he knew she was watching him. He turned, but could still feel her eyes on the back of his neck.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What was my father's name?"

"Why?"

"Well, if I'm to have name, why not be his?"

She hesitated, he could sense it. A part of her didn't want to tell him.

"Hermione?"

"Tom. Your father's name is Tom."

Tom. That would be his name. It had been his father's, the one thing he had from him. It was special.

_I've been stabbed with your sword_

_So many times before_

_Each time the cut is deeper_

_And it hurts even more_

_I crumble from all this pain from you_

_I can't keep coming back_

_And although it hurts like hell_

_Even thought I only see black_

_But what hurts above it all_

_I still love you- From an untitled piece_

**OMG, you guys, I'm so supremely sorry I haven't updated for so long. I got so busy and I had my heart ripped out, and them I fell in love and yeah so, please forgive me. **

**Well, I'm working on re-writing He Killed More than Two People. It's going to be much better. I just really want a new name for it. I don't like this one. **

**The next chapter of this will be up ASAP but I don't know when that is because over vacation I'm going to New York (probably) and then after vacation I have finals so anyway I will try. Your support will motivate me.**

**And please remember that important announcements are put on my profile so check there every now and then.**

**And yes as you can tell by my new name I am in love and on the off-chance that he's actually reading this I would like to say I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**

**Anyway review. I'll use the new cool review-y thing.**

**Love you all**

**Hopelesslyinlove2480**


End file.
